The Lion King My Version
by Jonny2b
Summary: This story of the lion King has many things we know but, what if things were different in many ways? particualry my way: version one
1. Chapter 1 Introductions

**AN: I do not own the Lion King or any of the characters they belong to Walt Disney studios I am merely borrowing them for the purposes of this story. I am also borrowing some ideas from other Authors Such as ****Strike the Wolf, Brsata Septin and the The Real Simba as such.**

**Summary: This story of the lion King has many things we know but, what if things were different in many ways?**

The Lion King My version one

Chapter 1: Introductions

It was another beautiful 83 degree day in the Pridelands. If humans were around they would definitely want to vacation here because of the warm weather and gorgeous scenery. All the commotion was about the latest birthing of the new lion cubs for the great pride. Duma and his wife Paka just gave birth to twins Kula and Chumvi Ni who is a rouge lion impregnated Sarabi's half sister Tisa leaving Mufasa as the adopted father of Tojo who would be born in three days according to the eccentric and mysterious shaman Rafiki. This is also to be the same day that Mufasa and Sarabi's son Simba is due to be born. A lioness named Kamili was expecting the birth of her twin daughters Tama and Kiara in two weeks time. All were excited except for Scar, Mufasa's younger brother who was brooding somewhere in the back of the huge monolith that served as the prides home for many generations. Little did the pride know that they would gain a new pregnant member later that evening that was approaching from the southeast and that this new addition would change all their lives forever.

"Well this is the place I heard about" the lone pregnant cream colored lioness spoke out loud as she was walking. I hope this pride is as kind as I heard and will let me join them. She thought as she was getting closer to the giant stone monument.

"Halt" a blue Red-billed Hornbill with white under belly feathers approached the lone lioness "These are the lands of King Mufasa what brings you here" the bird squawked. My name is Sarafina and my former pride was destroyed by a fire and my father was the former king of that pride and I was to take his place as future queen Unfortunelly all were lost including my beloved husband who was the last I saw alive before…. before….before" the lioness couldn't compose herself in that she broke down in tears in front of the Hornbill. Come; come now I am sure the King will hear you out as the majordomo spoke in a soft tone as he comforted the cream colored lioness. So the two went to the base of pride rock where King Mufasa and some other lioness stepped out of the cave to see this new lion.

"Your majesty I bring you princess Sarafina of the" Sunfire pride as she interrupted since she never mentioned the name to Zazu as the lioness bowed before the king. Princess Sarafina asked "what brings you to my pride?" the king boomed loudly like "Darth Vador." Your Majesty I have recently lost my husband and my pride to a horrible fire and earthquake." "I am with cub any time now and I humbly ask to join your pride since I for once have no where to go. I have heard that this pride has good lions here and so here I am," she said sadly. As soon as that was said Scar out of no where, came running out of and started protesting. Mufasa I protest. She may be a spy to take us over." Mufasa turned to his brother and said what do you mean Scar." "Well look at her she's different from the rest of us how can we trust her," Scar protested. "Your majesty Sarafina interrupted. Mufasa turned back to Sarafina. If I was a killer, then I would have killed you in your sleep and not seek asylum from you now." Sarafina callously said

Mufasa looked at Sarafina's apple-green eyes" and saw the honesty in her heart. "Sarafina" the king said. "Yes, your majesty" Sarafina quickly replied. "I see you're with cub?" the king asked. He called his wife to approach. The pregnant Sarabi approached her husband slowly and asks "who do we have here, my love." Sarabi this is former princess Sarafina, she is with cub and is seeking to join our pride. Mufasa said. "A girl your Majesty is what I was told on my last check up from my old shaman." Sarafina interrupted. "Oh" Sarabi says. Sarafina a moment alone with my mate if you please." The queen says softly. Of course, your highness as the cream colored lioness walks to a secluded side waiting for their answer. Meanwhile Scar and the other lioness decide to leave since the strange lioness is not a threat to the pride. Scar on the hand leaves to his back cave with silent protest to sleep with his girlfriend Zira.

After a few moments of private conversation, the King and Queen went back to Sarafina and called her attention. "Sarafina the Queen and I have agreed that you may join our pride under two conditions says the King". One: since you say your cub to be is female and you were former royalty then you must have her betrothed to my son to be. And two, once you have fully recovered you must contribute and hunt with the other lionesses. This pride is not a lazy one and everyone has a part. We don't hunt for sport. We hunt only for what we need. You see this pride believes in respect and balance in "The Great Circle of Life" Mufasa spoke. What say you?" Sarafina then weakly said "Your Majesties". Mufasa please, the King replied. I am not one for formalities," the king interrupted. "As well as I," the Queen chimed in. "Please call me Sarabi and my husband Mufasa" the queen said softly. "Yes, of course Sarabi….. Mufasa" she said and bowed. "Continue" Mufasa spoke. I am honored to have my daughter be betrothed to your son. I will do my best to support this pride to my fullest and respect all the creatures to the balance of "The Great Circle of Life" Sarafina spoke confidently to the King and Queen. Welcome to our family and the pride the King said with a giant smile.

…

**The Day of Simba, Tojo and Nala's birth **

This was magnificent day for the Queen, Sarafina and Tisa because today the three cubs would be born. Scar was absolutely furious that his brother's son was born. "Damn that kid couldn't have been a still born. Now I'll never be king Scar was scoffing to himself. Zira who appeared from the main sleeping cave asked Scar what he was talking about.

"It's my damn brother and his stupid cub." Scar scoffed. Zira spoke next "what will you do my love." Nothing at the moment, I will have to conceive a plan to rid of him as scar was talking and walking towards the dark elephant graveyard, Zira then looks as he leaves and says "you're not going to those stupid Hyenas." Thick head as they may be I may need them in the future, I don't know what? Scar says as he walks away from his girlfriend.

Meanwhile, the three mothers and surrounding lioness were cooing the new arrivals. Mufasa and Duma were the only males that were only celebrating since scar was missing and Ni was unwelcome rouge. No one except Mufasa knows that the rouge was Tojo's real father. "That's my boy" Mufasa was laughing with Duma. "Simba will make a fine king Mufasa" Duma said.

Sarafina was cooing here baby daughter Nala as she was sleeping. Then Simba and Nala both opened there eyes at the same time. Rafiki who happened to still be there as Shaman doctor looks at the pair and says those two will make great monarchs. I predict that little Tojo will become very important to those two. The baboon/mandrill hybrid said. As he laughed maniacally.

Simba was the first to walk around and the entire lioness were cheering as he got up walking around for the first time in his life. He walks over to little Nala, starts sniffing here as she stares back, and smiles at him. Sarafina and Sarabi look at each other with huge smiles.

"You know I think we made the right choice betrothing them Sarabi" the cream collard lioness says knowingly. "I agree to that Sarabi" says cheerfully.

Amazingly the two cubs started to stare at each other for the longest times until Sarafina decides that it was time for Nala's bath. "Come on Nala its time for you bath and it's off to bed," Sarafiana says to here daughter. Same for you young man you have a big day tomorrow Sarabi says to Simba.

Scar returned from his ridicules trip from the gloomy elephant graveyard that evening. Mufasa sees his brother wondering in to his cave and looks at his brother.

"Scar I know your were in that graveyard doing who knows what" the king boomed.

"Why it is crime to go for a walk: Scar says darkly

No brother its just you do this a lot all the time and I don't like it. Mufasa said

Why can't you just leave me alone brother. Scar responds

"Taka" Mufasa says in a murmur before getting to finish his sentence scar snarls and says "I told you not to call that name anymore." "Damn it Scar why you can't be your old self again and the happy Taka you once were." Mufasa says while raising his voice. "That name has no meaning to me anymore not after the water buffalo incident and you know it." Father told me to take charge of the situation and you disobeyed that's why you have that dreadful blemish. So what dose that son of a bitch do to repay me for saving your ass, he makes it worse scar replies. "Don't talk about father like that he was only trying to teach you a lesson for disobeying his instructions. Mufasa retorts back. "Well if you didn't have to be fathers golden boy then maybe" Just drop it scar it's in the past. Mufasa angrily interrupts.

Well what ever brothers just don't screw things up scar says sarcastically.

Brothers just remember this that I am king and you will never be. Said Mufasa. What ever

Also don't forget tomorrow is Simba's presentation to the people so I need you their as part of the royal family. "What ever" as scar leaves to his separate cave in the back?

**Simba's presentation**

The next morning was just as stunning as always as all the animals of the Pridelands were gathering to Pride Rock for Simba's presentation as the new future king of the pride lands. It was a nice 82 degrees that morning and was supposed to top out at 85 that day. Rafiki gathered all the animals as he has done before When Mufasa was presented to the kingdom.

"Good morning my Son" as Sarabi licks clean her boy. "Today a big day son" as Mufasa walks in to great his son. Simba smiles at his father and burrows himself back into his mothers arms as he try's to go back to sleep.

Rafiki comes in and shakes his magical cane to wake Simba up again. Simba turns and smiles at the baoon/mandril hybrid. The monkey dusts the kid with ceremonial dirt and Simba then sneezes. The hybrid Monkey anoints the lion cub with ceremonial fruit juice and carries him away to be presentation. Mufasa and Sarabi smile as his son faces the outside world for the first time in his life and is not sure what is going on while this happening. Zazu fly's in and bows to the king and Simba is presentenced to all the animals of the kingdom. Then the Sun burst threw the clouds and as a signs from the heavens the animals all take their respected bow to the future king. The celebration took place the whole day as the commoners were going home the royal family kept the celebration going with elephant as rare and tasty feast that would last all for several days.

Everyone is happy except for an angry Scar who lurks in the shadows of his back cave.

**An: Well that is the first chapter ever for me. I hope my spelling, gamer wasn't that bad, and everyone could at least understand it. **


	2. 2 A cubs adventure and the games

**Chapter 2 A cubs Adventure and The Games.**

**Authors Note: Again I don't own the lion King or its Characters. They belong to Walt Disney studios. **

**To answer 5's question: 5 or whoever you are. It is obvious that you don't understand earthquakes. If you lived California like I do, you would understand that earthquakes that are powerful enough can be very devastating and start large fires. So lets say that the earthquake was a 8.0 or something greater than 6.2. Caves would collapse and fires would burn down vegetation thus chasing animals away or burning them alive. Research California earthquakes and you'll understand. **

**5 months later….. …**

It has been five months since Simba's presentation. The cubs in the Pride lands have grown remarkably and today was a small adventure for Simba, Tojo, Chumvi, and Malka. Malka was a orange cub with two tone black and brown ear and head tufts. He was two months older than the rest of the group and visited many times since Simba's birth. Today he was here because the next day was the Prides famous lion's tournament.

"Come on you guys lets go", before are parents are awake. Simba whispered to his friends. "Were coming buddy were just not morning lions like you are" Tojo squealed "Where are we going again?" Malka asked "I told you already some unexplored area of this land that we haven't seen yet". Chumvi explained. Hey I am a prince and I do have a right to know." spat Malka. Yea well it's not your land its mine. Besides your just a guest here so you have no authority what so ever" Simba yelled back in confidence as the four were walking away from Pride Rock and to a unknown cave about half a mile away from the giant rock.

"We're here" Tojo said with excitement. The four cubs walked cautiously into the cave.

"Whoa" all four said in unison when they saw Rubies upon Rubies of all various shapes and sizes and that extended for what seemed like miles. Also giant Stalactites and stalagmites were everywhere in the huge cavern. If humans were here they would have been in aw as well and would have mined this cave clean with new found riches that were just ready for processing and selling.

"Hello Hello Hello" echoed Tojo's voice. "I' am awesome, I' am awesome, I' am awesome" echoed Simba's twangy voice. "Chumvi's the best Chumvi's the best Chumvi's the best" echoed the chocolate cub. "Woo hoo Woo hoo Woo hoo" echoed the oldest cub. "Well I think we seen enough" Tojo said "Oh come on We haven't explored this amazing cave enough" Cried Chumvi. "No Tojo is right I believe we better get back while our parents are still asleep". Simba said.

"There you four are, come on before your parents find out what happened to you squawked the annoying hornbill as the four were leaving the entrance of the enormous cave. The four cubs and the blue hornbill went back to pride rock before anyone's parents woke up. The next day was the real fun day The Lions Tournament.

The Lions day of The Lions Tournament was one of the prides funnest activities that were held once a year when prey was in excess and the pride was in high sprits. All lions could participate and it didn't matter if you were a rouge or not. There were various activities such as the Hunt off. A hunting contest on who can kill a prey animal the fastest and cleanest. The endurance race. A twenty mile endurance race that involved a race around the entire twenty square miles of the pride lands. The sprint. Basically it was a 100 meter dash compaction. The swim off witch was a lap race in a water hole. The Sparing contest where Lions could spar for fun without claws of course and pin their opponent. Finally a chess, tic tack toe game that challenged ones intelligent's and one that Scar always one every year. All the lions gathered even Ni gathered around a crude arena set by small natural stones and carvings made by Meercats.

"Here ye here ye" Zazu screeches to all the lions in attendance. As you know this is the annual Lions Tournament is here and you are all here to choose the various challenges to show what you are able to perform. Remember you all have two minutes to prepare and decide which challenges you decide to perform for us today." Said the bird.

"So what do you want to do Nala?" Kiara asked. "I don't know they all look fun." The Cub with the sea-green eyes replied. "Well I know what I am doing bragged" Tama "unlike you who is ugly and weak" as she looks at Nala. Nala was about to cry when Kula steps in front of the two cubs. "Hey leave her alone." As Kula snarled back "Watch it little miss always hungry." Tama yelled back. "Hey that's my sister you're talking to" Chumvi barked while running up to the fighting girls.

"Enough" roared Paka as she approached the children fighting. "But mom Tama started it." Pleaded her son. "I said that's enough Chumvi or you wont participate at all." "Mom". "Chumvi" Paka said giving her son a stern look. "Now let's just get along and have fun" Paka said. "Don't worry Nala I am sure you are Strong enough to take on anyone" Kiara whispered to Nala. "Thanks Kiara" the cream colored cub replied.

The games began and all the lions chose their challenges. The first competition was the endurance race since it was the longest and five lioness and Duma were up for this challenge. "On your marks ….get set… go" Squawked Zazu." They were off. Next was the Chess tick tac toe game that scar the defending champion was ready to play against the winner of a duel between Ni and Zira. Then came the swim off with five lioness including Tisa who was amongst them with Paka as three time winner of that game. Tisa won this time.

Simba, Nala, Chumvi, Kula, Tama, Kiara, Malka, Tojo, Sarafina, Mufasa, Sarabi, Paka, and five other Lionesses lined up for the 100 meter dash. "Good luck Nala" Simba whispered since he was lined up next to her. Th-thanks S Simba She weakly replied. OK everyone on your marks…get set.. Go.. Screamed the Hornbill as the crowd who was watching was rumbling with noise. The completers were off. Cheers form spectators were roaring as the excitement continued. Sarabi and Sarafina were neck and neck and in the lead followed closely by Paka. Simba and Nala were in the lead of there groups followed tightly between Tojo and Kiara. Kula then moved up to second place in the cub group as Kiara was slipping behind. It was close. Sarafina won the adult race by half and inch of Sarabi. Simba won the cub sprint ahead of Nala who came in second followed by Tojo and Kiara tied for a close third. "Congregations" Mufasa weakly says as he was trying to catch his breath as he walks towards Sarafina. "Thank you Mufasa" Sarafina replied as she was now preparing for the hunt off that was next. Ni had beaten Zira in tic tac toe chess match and was about to face the raining champion Scar.

"I am ready for you Scar" Ni says in a sly tone. "Rouge you don't have chance against me" scar retorted. Ni lets out a snicker and says will see under his breath. Zira went to join Sarafina in the hunt off.

As the Hunt off and the final round of the tic tac toe chess match were commencing. The main event the sparing contest was about to begin. Zazu began explaining the rules. "Ok everyone the rules as follows: Anyone may challenge anyone that means cubs can challenge an adult and visa versa. No claws and no biting the mid section. We don't need any blood he chuckled. You are automatically disqualified if you step outside the circle. A win is a pinning the opponent to the ground cleanly. As tradition the King and Queen will start the event Mufasa, Sarabi if you please" Zazu says with a grin.

Cheers were heard all over as the King and Queen walked to the circle. "You ready my love" Sarabi says with a smile. "As ready as all ever be by sweet" Mufasa says warmly with a returning smile and raised Eyebrow. Roars were heard and as they began. Sarabi circled here husband first as he countered her moves. The fight was on. Strike after strike the two spared with there paws as the two look at each other in mock anger and fighting to win to the top. Mufasa quickly moved to his left and Sarabi lifted her right paw to counter. Then Mufasa caught her right paw quickly and threw her over with his strength. Sarabi got up quickly to continue as she charged towards him. But Mufasa was too quick and caught her by surprise. Mufasa caught her left and slammed her to the ground with a clean pin to win the match. "Good match Sarabi" he said with a smile. "Oh will have a rematch latter tonight" Sarabi seductively said quietly. As Mufasa let his wife up Malka spoke up. I challenge you Mufasa". "Alright I accept" Mufasa growled in a mock tone.

Mufasa and Malka had a quick match since it was over before it even began. Malka was surprisingly good when he challenged the King. Malka had the speed but Mufasa had strength and easily pinned the orange cub. Then Simba decide to call out Tojo in a match. Simba's cousin entered the ring with confidence. "This time it's official Sim ba" the blue eyed cub said in play tone voice. "You're on To jo" the golden brown prince replied with his famous smirk. The two tussled quickly as they both growled at each other and swiping paws in fast speed. Simba then lifted Tojo pinned him in a clean pin winning the match. "You were saying something buddy" as he let up his friend. "Next time Simba" next time. "Will see." Chumvi had a quick match with his sister Kula who beat him and Tama and here twin had it out with each other. Tama lost because of disqualification when her right foot stepped out of bounds thus making Kiara the winner. Then Chumvi lost to Simba in a match. After the match Chumvi says "I dare you to fight Nala in match." "No way she's a girl" Simba spat. "Well I guess your chicken Chumvi said sarcastically. "Alright I do it Simba" said with confidence. Simba walked over to Nala and said hey Nala would like a go at it hoping she would say no. "Alright" she said confidently. "What?" As he eyes lit up. "You heard me, I accept. Simba was acutely going to fight with Nala for the first time in his life and had no idea what he was in for.

The two approached the circle. The Cocky Simba smiles and says in an undertone "I'll go easy on you since you're a girl and all." Yes your highness, we wouldn't want any broken bones for the future king." the Cream cub said mockingly. "Alright lets go then" Simba retorted. Cheers were heard as the two circled each other. Simba as cocky as he was charged at Nala first. But Nala quickly moved out the way. As Simba hit the ground shocked to see what a girl could do he charged again. Again she moved about of the way with a smile. Nala then charged but Simba caught on the charge and moved to the side. Then Simba did a surprise attack on the left and got here attention. Nala then crouch and pounced on his left but he moved fast. Simba then pounced on Nala and threw a jab with his right paw at her left cheek. But Nala threw herself right as she dodged his attack. Simba finally thought he had here with a lift to her body but found him self in air instead of her. Before he knew it he was pinned. "Pinned ya Your Highness" the cub said as she stared down his reddish-orange eyes with a cocky smile. The stunned Simba starred back at her sea-green eyes for a minute speechless. "Hello you there still" standing on him. Simba snaps out of it and says "I want A rematch" as she lets him up. "OK" Nala said

The rematch went quicker than the first only because Simba was still in a stunned position and was slow to react. Before he knew it he was pinned again. "Ha pinned ya again" Simba couldn't believe it. Pinned again by Nala as a he stared at her sea-green eyes in a daze. Are you Ok Simba?" Simba had no idea that he was starting to fall in love with the light tan lioness cub. "Yeah he cleared his throat; I don't know what got over me." He said in murmur. Hey you fight well. For a girl." Simba still thought he was the better fighter. Well you fight well for a boy Nala replied with a grin. "Well thanks Nala"

"Break it up break it up" the majordomo flew into the ring as the cubs were still staring into each other eyes. The two snapped out of there trance and left the wring happily. "You did well my son" a proud Mufasa said as he approached his son for a hug

The sparing matches ended and so did the other events such as the Endurance run. Duma won that match. Sarafina won the hunt of by killing a zebra swiftly and cleanly. Even though Zira had caught a antelope at faster speed her kill was messier so therefore she was disqualified. The pride did not waist the prey that was caught but had eaten what was caught in the hunt off because nothing would be wasted under Mufasa's rule. The event finally ended when Scar was beating Ni in that hybrid chess game. It was close but Ni had his pieces cornered by a double x on his left rock and king that where in the shapes of a rook and king chess piece. Ni tried to congratulate Scar for his win, but scar was to much in a gloat to be concern for him So Ni just left the Pridelands angry. Malka had one of the lioness from the pride escort him back to his Mountain pride. Little did Malka know that this would be the last time he would see Simba and Nala as cubs.

**An: Well that is end of the second chapter. I can not explain the rules of the Hybrid chess game because I made that up and have no idea how its really played. By the way if you haven't guessed I played Eye of the tiger when writing the Play fighting parts. **


	3. Chapter 3 Best friends and discovery

Chapter 3 best friends and discovery

**An: I don't own anything. I want to thank you All that reviewed so far. This story is getting more intreasting now.**

Simba had overslept from staying up late from last nights events. He was pissed off because he had missed the sunrise. He walked out to the promontory of pride rock to at least get some fresh air and try to find his friends. Everyone was out except for Chumvi who was grounded for arguing with his mother over something.

As Simba walked toward the promontory he herd yelling near by. He ran towards the edge to see Tama yelling and the rest of the girl cubs surrounding something. So Simba dashed out to investigate.

"I told you. You are a LOSER NALA, and pathetically weak and ugly. No one would Like you." Tama yelled

"Hey what's going out here?" The golden prince barked as he was approaching the crowed.

There he saw a bloodied scratched up Nala who was on the ground crying up a storm.

"And why is Nala beat up and why is she crying?" Simba added as he was now furious that Nala was in this state of discontent.

"Well your majesty I was just trying to help you by taking care of this UGLY LOSER for you and reminding her were her place is." Tama responded.

"WHAT" No Nala IS NOT A LOOSER AND IS NOT UGLY!" Simba yelled back.

"Excuse me Simba but I believe you would be stupid to hang out with such a pathetic weakling. Such as this excuse for a lion" Tama spat back

"Take that back Tama"

"No Why should I"

"Because the prince has ordered you to now take it back and apologies to the girl."

"I don't think so Simba"

"If you don't I'll make you" Simba retorted and sprung his claws since he meant business.

Nala stopped her crying and stood up shocked as to see what she just saw from the ground and proceed to watch what was unfolding before her.

Tama Growled and sprung her claws and was about to attack Simba when Sarabi approached from behind with her aid before things got repulsive between the two. "What's going on here?" the queen boomed. As she saw the two about to fight and a bloodied Nala. Tama froze since she new she was the guilty one who started it. "Tama was beating up Nala and calling her names mom." Simba said with confidence." "Is this true young lady" as the queen had her eyes darted at the only tan colored cub with semi bangs on top of her head. "Yes your highness" she squeaked as the cub cringed in guilt. "Well then I believe apologies are in order to Ms. Nala and also I think your mother would like to have a word with you." The queen said sternly

Tama turned to the shaken Nala and gave her apology in a weak look as the queen was watching the situation. Then the queen told her aid to escort Tama back to here mother. The aid did so and bowed as she grabbed tama by her scruff and left to go to Tama's mom. Then the queen turned to Simba and Nala.

"Simba why don't you take Nala to see Rafiki about Nala's scratches on her back." The queen said.

"Sure mom" Simba replied.

"Oh and by the way, Nala you should be proud to know that I have promoted your mother to team leader of the evening hunts." She has proven herself the top huntress in the past five months." The queen joyfully explained. "Thank you your Majesty" Nala said cheerfully as she lit up in a huge smile. Simba and Nala left the queen to go to Rafiki's Baobab tree to treat Nala's cuts on here back. As they were alone Nala spoke. "S-Simba Wh-why did you defend me as she was tearing up again."

" Nala, I can't see my best friends being pushed around and beaten up by others. It wouldn't be right."

Y-you're my friend, I-I thought" "of course Simba interrupted. Why wouldn't I be your best friend."

Thanks Simba That means a lot to me as I am your best friend as well.

R-Really Simba murmured. Then the two stared into each others eyes not knowing until Tojo ran up them. "Hey guys" Tojo breathlessly said. As he was catching his breath from his run up to them. "Hi Tojo" the other two said in unison. "What brings you here Tojo?" Simba asked. "I heard what happened and I decided to join you to if that's alright." Tojo responded. "Sure why not" Simba answered back.

As the three cubs were walking closer to old Baobab tree. A Bombardier CRJ100 airplane with United Express written on the tail crashed into small tree that was home to a blue bird family. Unfortunately the parents were instantly killed of the three unborn blue birds' eggs. As well all the humans onboard the plane. A cage with a parakeet family landed next to the destroyed bird nest with only two unharmed eggs falling on the nest mixing those selves with the blue bird eggs.

Meanwhile Simba, Nala and Tojo Saw the crash from the distance and ran toward the crash site. As the three wide eyed cubs got closer they explored the wreckage. "Did you that" Nala exclaimed. "What the hell do you think it is?" Simba asked. I don't know but it looks like a weird giant metal bird that isn't alive. Tojo answered. "And what type of animals are those" Nala questioned as they were staring at the mangled people with there body parts everywhere. Dat is an airoplane and those animals are humans the hybrid monkey explained as he approached the cubs from behind. The cubs turned to hybrid monkey who had crazy wide smile. Rafiki made his way forward to Nala and said.

"Little Nala I see you are injured. Don't worry come with me Rafiki will fix you right up."

"Oh well Ok by Simba by Tojo" as she left with the hybrid monkey laughing madly

"By Nala" Tojo said "Get better Nala." Simba shouted as Nala was leaving with Rafiki in the distance.

Simba and Tojo decided to explore the plane crash some more. "So this is an Airoplane" Tojo said

"Yeah and these are humans as Rafiki put it they sure have weird skins and weird smells. Simba was staring at the dead pilots that smelled of Whisky. Tojo then looked at broken glass of the whisky bottle not to far from the hand of one of the pilots. "It looks like the smell comes from this strange yellow liquid" Tojo said.

"Well don't drink it." Simba exclaims to his friend.

"I won't."

Then Simba finds the nest with the five eggs. "Tojo come hear I found something."

"What is it Simba". "Their bird eggs." Tojo padded over to where Simba was and looks at the eggs. The eggs started to hatch. "They're hatching" Simba stated. "Wow" Tojo remarked. The first egg that hatched was a parakeet with royal blue feathers five dots and black and white back feathers. "Momma" it chirped. I am sorry I'm not you momma Tojo sadly said. Then a blue bird egg hatched. "Momma" it chirped at as well to Tojo "Then the others were hatching as well. Each bird looking at Tojo as their mother. I guess you're their Mom Tojo since these birds don't seem to have any parents." Simba said sadly. "Well I guess I can be their mom" Tojo said with a grin. "And I'll be their dad Simba said."Alright will do this. Tojo said. "Call me "mommy" he then said with a chuckle. ''And call me Daddy'' Simba laughed.

Just then Mufasa showed up as the kids were laughing with new baby birds. "Boys are you alright?" the King asked worriedly. "Were fine dad" yes your majesty we just found these birds and I guess I'm their mommy." "And I'm their daddy" Simba said joyfully. "Well then I guess you two will have a leaning experience taking in these birds." The King said well come along now it's nearly sunset and I am sure dinner is waiting for us.

The King left the two cubs with the baby birds. As the cubs got up Tojo says. "Come on guys lets go home." Why don't you fly?" "I don't think they can yet." Simba said. I guess we will have teach them.

"How?"

"Wait hear."

Tojo ran to some broken cardboard boxes from the wreckage dragged them back to Simba.

"With these" Tojo's muffed voice said.

"I see what your doing" Simba said cheerfully. "Let me help." Simba found some long grass, pulled up from the ground, and tied them to Tojo's arms with the cardboards attached to his arms. Tojo tried to flap his makeshift wigs to demonstrate to the birds. The birds just looked at the lion cub with one eye and didn't know to think. "Oh well" Simba said." "I guess this will take time" Tojo said

"Lets bring them home and there we can care for them at home" Simba said. "Ok come help me with removing these fake wings and will carry the birds home.

Simba and Tojo untied the replica wings and put the birds on their backs as they slowly walked home.

Little did Tojo know that these five birds would be big assets to him and Simba in the future?

**An: by the way before anyone asks the fuel tanks did not rupture and thats why there wasnt any explotion. **


	4. 4 Whats hapening to us?

**An: If I owned this than my ideas would have been in the movie and it would been longer and rated PG to PG13 not G. **

**To 5 or whoever you are" the reason I am fast is because I have an explosion of ideas in my mind of what is happening its dialog that's hard.**

**Anyway thanks to all for all your supporting reviews. **

**Chapter 4 **What's happening to us?

The next two weeks went well for the five birds. Simba had lost interest in taking care of them leaving Tojo as the only surrogate parent of the birds. Tojo didn't mind that he had full responsibility over them. The birds learned how to fly in that week. Nala healed up in the past week and was hanging more with Simba more often. Kula and Tojo were taking interest with each other as well. Today Simba, Nala, Chumvi, Kula and Kiara were playing tag by the watering hole while Tojo was busy feeding his birds in the shade.

"Tag your it Nala." Chumvi tagged Nala as he ran away. Nala spotted Simba in the distance but froze in a deep stare. She was feeling all warm and fuzzy inside and didn't know why. Kiara noticed what here friend was doing and padded over to her to see if she was alright.

"Hey you awake Nala"?

"Yhaa" as she started to drool.

"Eewww your drooling" as she taped Nala.

"Um what" Who's on first? As Nala snapped out of her trance.

"Uh were playing tag not stick ball" Kiara said in mono tone. Are you alright Nala you were out of it for like a full minute. Kiara said. Then the others noticed that the game had stopped and approached. "Hey what is going on Chumvi" questioned. "Yeah are we having a snack" break?" Kula asked. "What do you think Simba" Chumvi asked Simba was in the same trance as Nala was just in.

"I think she's pretty." Simba said in his trance. Nala blushed when she heard that from the Golden Cub.

Chumvi tapped Simba. "Hey you ok buddy." "Huh what's the score?" As he snapped out of it. "Well you were out of just like Nala was a minute ago." Kiara say's. "And you said that I was "pretty." Nala said in a soft voice soft voice.

"Well you are" Simba clears his throat" I-I mean as he realized what he said this time and turned red and couldn't finish. Nala blushed as well. Were just friends he said slightly angry.

"Ah yeah I-It's just the heat." Nala said quickly. "Right Simba?" "Ah yeah ah right it's to damn hot today and were just getting some sort of heat stroke or something. Simba explained.

"Heh yeah sure what ever buddy" the chocolate cub said as he was smirking. "Well-well I' am going to get some water" Nala stuttered

"And I think I hear my mom calling me." Simba said nervously as he starting to run home

"Well that stinks the game is over." Kiara complained. I think I'll go take a nap in the shade.

The twins were now left alone in the savanna. "What do you think Sis"?

"I think Simba and Nala have crush on each other and don't know it or wont admit to each other. "Exactly what I was thinking. " "So now what do you want to do sis? "

" I think I'll pay Tojo and his birds a visit"

"Oh well I catch you later then. See ya"

"See ya"

Kula went to shady tree by the watering hole to visit Tojo and his birds. "Hey Tojo" Kula said shyly. "What's up Kula"? as the blue eyed cub was petting one of the birds. "Nothing new you" Kula said coldly. "Well I am just feeding the birds, hey why don't introduce you to them.

"Sure"

Ok this here is Bluey." Bluey was the royal blue Parakeet with Black and white stripes on his back. "He is the leader of the clan. "nice to meet you Kula" Bluey said sweetly. "This here is his mate "Birdie" as Tojo continued. Birdie was a the sky blue female parakeet that survived. "A Pleasure" "Birdie said. Next we have Bluey's right hand bird Sweetie. Sweetie was the oldest of the blue birds that were not parakeets. "Hello Ms."" Sweetie said joyfully. "Now were is Snowey" Tojo asked. "Ow." Snowey who had white feathers amongst blue ones had thrown a pebble from the tree. "That's Snowey. He's the most cunning of this group." Tojo said with a low growl Laughing was herd from tree. And here behind me we have Buddy. "He doesn't talk much and is very shy" "Come on Buddy say hello." "hi" he squeaked.

"Their cute." Kula sighed. "Really?" Tojo said with a eyes wide open. "Yeah but your cuter she said out loud not aware of what she just said." Then she snapped out of it when she herd the birds laughing. I-I Kula blushed. I think I am catching something." M-me too Tojo added. Come on guys I think we better see my Mom. "Me too Kula said with euphoria in here mind. Kula left Tojo alone.

Meanwhile Simba was looking for his mother but found his dad who just ended another dispute on with the Giraffes and the Elephants.

"Hey dad have you seen Mom? "Not since this morning why? Well dad, I got some sort of heat stoke today in the middle of tag but I am alright now.

"Heat stoke huh." "Tell me son did you fall down when this happen? The king asked.

"No it was just sudden I got all warm and tingly inside and spaced out in front of everyone. Nala did too."

"Really Mufasas eyes widen when he herd that. Tell me son dose this happen when your only near Nala?"

"Yeah Dad but like I said it's just this weird heat stoke."

"Tell me son what would happen if Nala were in danger. Say a stampede were after her?"

"Dad I would never let Nala get into danger. She's my best friend."

"One more thing son What color are here eyes?"

Nala has gorgeous blue-green eyes. With a beautiful creamy tan collard fur coat and a wonderful smile that cheers me up." Simba turned bright red when he gave a perfect description of the girl.

"Wow your better than me." Mufasa murmured. Simba I think I have the solution to your problem."

"What dad."

"It's not heat stoke but love son."

"Love?"

"Yes son you are in love with Nala"

''What should I do?''

"Run to her, son and never let go. "Show here something special, sing anything that your heart tells you to do." Something that you know she would enjoy and well as your self."

"Thanks dad" "I think you cured me."

"No problem son"

Simba left his father to find Nala at the watering hole.

Back the watering hole Nala was just finishing her refreshing drink when her mother approached her. "Hello Nala. How are you?" Sarafina asked her daughter.

"I am fine now Mom"

"Oh What do you mean dear?"

"Well earlier today Simba and I had a weird heat stroke."

"Oh really" "You Know Simba has sweet black eyes"

"Reddish-orange" Nala said quickly

"Hmm I thought they were black"

"Well your wrong mom their reddish orange and he has a cute golden brown coat and has the cutest smile for miles." Nala blushed for what she just did.

Nala would you fight for Simba?

"Absolutely."

"Honey it wasn't heat stoke it was Love."

"How?"

"Honey your Heart was telling you love him and you didn't even know it."

"What Do I do?"

"What the two of you can together. Something that your heats tell you to."

"Really, Thanks mom." Anything for you my daughter." See you for diner honey.

"Ok Mom" They hugged as Sarafina left her daughter to meet with her team for evening hunt.

As Sarafina was leaving the watering hole. Tama advanced towards Nala with a grin on her face.

**AN: sorry cliffhanger, but you'll have to wait for the next chapter to see what happens.**


	5. Simba and Nala together forever

**AN: well chapter 5 is here and your about to continure fom last chapter. Again I own Nothing or I would probably be in jail and owe millions for copyright infringement. **

**Thanks DJ: More jokes to come.**

**Chapter 5** Simba and Nala together forever.

"Hey UGLY LOOSER I told you that you are not wanted here." Tama annoyingly said to Nala with a smirk on her face.

"That's not true I have friends and my mother is team leader of evening hunts." Nala said while tearing up.

Meanwhile at a near by tree: Tojo shot up since he was near by and saw what was happening from a distance. "Bluey you fly and get the King and Snowey you get the Queen who is hunting in the savannah at the moment." He told the birds in a whisper. "Aye aye sir! " Bluey said in a confident whisper." "Will do Momma Tojo" Snowey said. "What can I do?" Sweetie asked "Well you can get Nala's mom and bring her. Buddy you can accompany him" "And Birdie you can get closer look of the situation but stay hidden. Oh and tell everyone that its urgent." "Alright spilt" Tojo ordered. All the birds flew to where they were ordered to go.

Meanwhile back the watering hole: "Lies all lies, no one likes you because your week, pathetic and ugly. Tama snarled at Nala.

"B-But…. But." But nothing as Tama interrupted. "You are going to be punished Loser. Tama finished as Nala was tearing up and slow to find out that Tama had pushed Nala into the watering hole.

Then from the right of Tama Simba Darted in to see Nala drowning in the water.

"What are you doing Simba? Tama yelled

"Shut up Tama I have to save her" Simba retorted back as he dove in to save Nala from drowning. "Simba your being stupid." Tama shouted. Simba was ignoring Tama as he was fumbling to save Nala. Just then Sarafina had ran in with Sweetie on her shoulder and Mufasa had arrived from another direction with Bluey in flying in toe. Buddy and Snowey arrived with the Queen and Kamili. Chumvi decided to join as Tojo and birdie hoped out of their hiding spots.

Simba finally got a hold of Nala who was unconscious. Simba dragged Nala out of the water. With his eyes in tears. "Come on Nala don't leave me" Simba pushed on her chest. Nala coughed up water. She stared at a beaming Simba who was happy that she had lived.

"S-Simba you saved me Nala said in a weak tone." "Why?"

Nala I like you, i-infact I cant live with out you. Your more than just a friend I found out Nala." Simba Gulped and went red "I-I love you Nala."

"R-Really, well you know what I-I love you too." Nala said in her week tone. "Simba you're the highlight of my life and I couldn't go anywhere with you either."

"I-In that case N-Nala would be my gulp g-girlfriend?

"O-only of you will be my B-Boyfriend? Y-yes yes I will.

"Kiss her already." Chumvi shouted. (An: play Tchaikovsky - Romeo & Juliet Love Theme the famous part when you get to this part) Simba gulped again and closed his eyes as Nala closed hers and they kissed on the lips for the first time in their lives. The kiss lasted until they ran out of breath and gasped for air. They went into extreme an bright red when they separated. Cheers and whistle calls were heard from everyone except for Tama who was pissed.

Simba and Nala looked at the crowed and blushed when they realized what just took place.

"What is with it you two" as Tama broke up the joyfulness.

"Shut Up" you started it Tojo screamed back."

"And how do you know Bird boy?" forgetting who was there.

"I saw the whole thing Tama."

"Yes explain your self young Tama" the king boomed. "I get a report from Mr. Bluey that Nala was being threaten by you. By the way where Zazu? Zazu fly's in. Sorry sire I was distracted." "From what? the king boomed again." "It was the blasted gofer sir" enough of your excuses Zazu just don't do it again. "Yes sire." Zazu choked out. Anyway tell me what happened the King looked at Tama with darts in his eyes.

"Yes speak up my daughter", I was hunting with Sarabi when this bird flew up and told us that Nala was in danger and that you started it." Kamili angrily said. "Yes Tama what about you threatening my daughter and supposedly pushing her in the water? Sarafina asked angrily

Tama froze for a second. Then gained her confidence back. Alright alright I did threaten Nala and I did push her into the watering hole Tama bellowed to the group. "And Simba"

I heard enough young lady. You are grounded for a week Tama's mom shouted back at her daughter. "Yes and I don't want you at my 6 month birthday party Tama!" Simba spoke loudly to her.

"Apologies to my daughter young lady!" as sarafina growled at the tan cub. Yes Tama apologies to little Nala! Kamili said sternly. "Sorry Nala tama said in an undertone mumble and looked down at the ground. "What was that?" Kamili asked "I said I am sorry" in a slightly louder voice. And what do we say Nala? Sarafina asked. Mom she started it and I don't see why." "Forgive her" Nala sarafina interrupted. "Hmm Fine Tama I forgive you."

An angered Kamili grabbed her daughter and went back home.

"Well then I would like to thank Bluey, Snowey, Sweetie, Birdie and Buddy for informing us what happened the King said. Unlike you Zazu who was distracted. Zazu didn't speak. Just a gremmies.

"Your Highness I would like to give credit to out momma Tojo who was the one who gave us the instructions to do so." Bluey said.

"Well thank you Tojo for your fast reactions." The King said

"Don't mention it. It was the least I could do your Majesty." Said Tojo

"And thank you Simba for saving my Daughter." Sarafina said warmly.

Simba blushed again and said "gosh thanks sarafina."

"Ahem a smiling Nala poked Simba on his shoulder and so they embraced each other and kissed again until the gasped for air. Well I will leave you guys alone Sarabi said. Come on Sarafina lets leave them to themselves. The Queen said. "Nala I'll see you at dinner ok honey" The two cubs broke there hug. Sure mom see ya." Chumvi , Tojo and the birds left the two cubs alone as the sun was setting.

"Hey Nala now that were a Boyfriend and girlfriend I would like to show you a special place if you don't mind.

"Sure I loved to anywhere is fine with me."

"Great but you'll have to close your eyes and let me carry you there."

"Where is this special place."

Nala it's a surprise and your going to have to trust me. Now close your eyes. "Ok"

Nala closed her eyes and Simba lifted her up gently and put her on his back and walked slowly to the Ruby caves.

"Where here, you can open them now."

Nala opened here eyes as she climbed off of Simba's back. "Wow its beautiful" she gasped

I told you would like this place. Isn't it great.

Yeah yeah yeah she echoed as she lit up. I love you I love you I love you he responded in an echo.

I love you too too too Nala echoed. They were staring into each others eyes until thunder was herd.

"Ah shit Simba said "rain". Nala became scared because she was scared of thunder. "Simba hold me" "Don't worry Nala I'm here"

"So when did you find this place? Nala asked. "The day before the Lions tournament". Chumvi Tojo, Malka and I ditched Zazu that morning to find this place. "Oh I guess well have to stay here and I am afraid of thunder storms. Nala said. "Don't worry Nala I am right here.

Simba and Nala slept in embrace for the entire night while it was raining. The next morning Simba awoke to a beautiful cream collard lioness cub on his chest. Nala awoke because his heart beat sped up. Good morning my sleepy head. Nala said. Good morning My beautiful Nala. "I think we better head back before our parents wonder where we were." Simba said. "Good idea."

The two made it back with their tales linked together and noticed everyone was still asleep. They had also noticed that a zebra leg was left for them to share. The two ate and curled up and went back to sleep.

**An: If you were still confused on which one copy and paste this one on the top address bar. .com/watch?v=9VMCiewc7mE&feature=related**


	6. The birthday party

**AN: alright were here at chapter 6. you know I don't own it by know so enjoy.**

**I agree with DJ on this I do wish I could see this as well but you'll have to use your imaginations. **

**Chapter 6** The Birthday party

The next week went very well with Simba and Nala as a couple. They wouldn't loose each others sites. Tojo and Kula had admitted their love to each other in the past week. Two days before Simba, Nala and Tojo's 6 month birthday, Tojo had decided to show Kula the Ruby caves. Tojo left his birds to Simba to babysit.

"It's Daddy Simba!" Sweetie chirped "And his girlfriend Nala." Bluey peeped

"Hey kids." Simba took count of the birds and only saw four birds. "Ok Snowey where are you?" Nala who had her head on Simba's shoulder and being caressed by Simba felt a pinch on her tail. "Ow Nala yelped.

They herd Snowey laughing it up. "That's not funny Snowey how would you like it if I pinched you." Nala said. "Sorry Nala."

So what do guys want to do? Simba asked "How about a game of hide and seek" Birdie answered.

"No you birds have a flying advantage and we can't fly." Nala exclaimed. "Well then what about tag?" Bluey" asked

"That sounds fun Simba." Said

As the game was about to begin they saw a tan blur approaching at warp speed. It was Kiara. She had explored the airplane wreckage and had found some liquid that was coming out of a Red Bull can.

"simbanalaijustdrank it astegreat"she said in super fast speed because she was on a sugar high.

"Whoa slow down." Nala said I can'tcontolmy self "meep meep." Kiara stuck out her Tongue in a fast pace and started to run around the two in a circle then ran of two the southern savanna. After that a painting Kamili approached them.

"My baby have you seen my baby! Kamili cried. The shocked Simba, Nala and birds gave a point to the south. "Thanks guys as she left to chase after her high daughter.

"So what were playing?" Buddy asked as he out his wings together as if they were hands.

**Simba's birthday party: **

Simba, Nala and Tojo were celebrating their six month birthdays. All the cubs and the birds except for Tama who was in the back of the main cave sulking were enjoying the Hippo that was caught. It was now present time. All the gifts came from the Bombardier Simba was first since he was the prince. Chumvi handed Simba Casio glow in the dark wrist watch that not just had the day and date but other features such as stop watch countdown clock and beeped on the hour.

"I found this on one of the humans and it beeps." "Oh look at this." Chumvi taps the glow button.

"Wow Chumvi thanks." As Simba lights as the watch glowed and beeped 1:00 PM

"I found this regular object with a screen that turns on and you push these buttons her the little red human to moves." "Watch this Simba" Kula said Kula turns it on Mario theme starts up. "Whoa cool Simba says as the Mario tune plays. Thanks Kula I'll play with it later.

"The birds and I found this cool thing. I think you put this on you eyes and everything looks darker when you put them on." Tojo said it was a pair of Terminator like sunglasses "Cool Tojo thanks buddy" Simba put on the sunglasses. How do they look everyone?

"They look good on you Simba" Tojo said. "I like it Simba this could be the new look for you." Nala said Thanks Nala." "You look great son Mufasa and Sarabi said in unison." "Man I want a pair of those Chumvi" said. "Well I can top that Kiara said with a grin."Ok what did you get me Kiara?" A full can of the fun liquid she presents to Simba.

"Uh thanks Kiara." Simba says shyly. "I think I'll drink it later as he shoves it away after witnessing its affects.

"Here's my gift my love" It was a golden heart pendent from someone's necklace. Thanks Nal this means a whole lot to me. The two gave a quick peck on the lips.

"What do you have for me dad?"

"Well son now that you old enough, tomorrow morning I am going to show you the whole kingdom." Simba's eyes lit up. Really?

"Yes Son everything." Thanks dad you're the greatest. Father and son shared a brief hug. "Thanks everyone." Sarabi and some lioness took the gifts and put them in the back cave to make way for Nala's gifts. Sarafina went first. This honey is what is left of what your father wore for good luck. "What was it?" "It was scarf he found and wore it for good luck." Sarafina teard up as her memories flooded into here mind. Nala hugged here mom to comfort her. Thanks mom I'll never forget this. Nala whispered that only her mother could hear. Kiara was next with another can of Red Bull.

"Oh thanks Kiara I'll drink this later." Nala grinned. "You will enjoy this stuff Nala. I found this in a mettle case along with other liquid filled cans and liquids in glass and peanuts and weird shape bread things that are really salty. Also the container had marked up tree skins that ranged in green forms and pictures of weird looking humans on one side and bizarre looking caves on the other."

"I pulled this off a humans" Neck. "Here put it on around yours" Tojo said. As he handed it to Nala It was a stunning gold Necklace with an emerald N in the center of it. "It's beautiful Tojo thanks. Nala put it on her neck.

"I found this" Chumvi stated. What is it? "It a bottle of good smelling liquid. Nala pushed on it and the liquid when on her and appealing smell was in the air. "I like it thanks Chumvi"

"Here you go Nala." Kula said. "What is it?"This is some interesting sweet food that tastes good. It was a box of chocolates shaped in a heart. Nala takes a peace and pops one into here mouth. "MMM this is good."Thanks Kula." she gave Kula a hug. "Now the best for last. Simba cheerfully said

Simba handed Nala a little black box. "I found this in a human legs lower black skin." "What is it Simba."Open it!" Nala opened the box. It was a 24 carrot diamond engagement ring that said Zales from the inside. "Wow thanks Simba! It's gorgeous. Anything for you. The two cubs kissed on the lips until they gasped for air. Ahhs and ooos were herd from the adults. The kids were just laughing. Next came Tojos gifts. Tisa gave Tojo "Ruby from the caves. Thanks Mom.

Chumvi pulled out a yellow sports bra. "What's that?" "I don't know I found it in a rectangular box with wheels. It was hidden with other human skins I figured you can use this to help feed the birds. One side for seeds and the other for water." "Well thanks Chumvi.

"Guess what I have for you Tojo? Kiara asked

"Don't tell me a can of that wonderful fun liquid"

"Yeah how did you guess?"

"I don't know Kiara. Lucky Guess." Tojo rolled his eyes.

"The gang and I decided to make you a gift Momma Tojo." Bluey said. The birds flew in with a picture of Tojo and the birds. Drawn from natural paints from Rafiki's tree. Thanks guys.

Kula came in with a very thin and narrow box on her back. "Open it Tojo." It was a sward. Wow a pointy sharp thing as Tojo lifted it out of the box. Carful son Tojo's mother said I will

"I found this on a cub humans head Tojo." Nala said. It was kids Napoleon hat

"Thanks, Nala." Tojo puts the hat on. "That fits you Tojo Simba said. "Thanks Simba"

"Now for my gift" Simba said.

"What is it?

"I don't know but its fun to play with." It was a cell phone.

"Watch this." Simba turns it on. The phone lights up and plays its entrance tone. It has all sorts of things on here. Watch Simba pushes a button that takes a picture. "See" Tojo sees a picture of himself. "Wow this is neat.'' Tojo said with a smile. Then Mozart Symphony # 40 starts playing as the phone vibrates and lights up. "What's it doing?" Tojo asked.

"I don't know." Tojo pushes another button. A person's voice is heard. "Hello is this McDonalds?" Tojo answers.

"No this is Tojo. Click

"I am not a McDonalds." "Who or what was that." Simba asked. Don't know

The phone rings again. Tojo pick up to a man on the end.

"Hello Rick?"

"No this is Tojo"

"Hey how did you get this phone kid?

"What?"

"Listen Kid you get Ric on the phone now!"

"Who's Rick" Mr. Voice?"

"Listen Kid I don't have time for Games. Rick's stock is collapsing and I need him on the phone now! "

"Sorry but I don't know any Rick"

Kid you better get him on the phone or tell him for me that he must come home immediately.

"Sorry I don't know any Rick"

"Tell him now kid!" click

Who was that? Simba asked. "A man asking for a rick and saying his stock was collapsing. What ever that means."

The phone rings again. "Is your refrigerator running?" "What's That?" "Crap!" click

This is a weird device. It even has a list of cymbals on it Tojo. Thanks Simba I am defiantly going to play with this later.

All the gifts were taken to the back of the main cave and the party was over.

The next morning Simba woke up extra early before the sun rose since he knew what he up for. It was already 78 degrees that morning and was going to be 84 to 88 degrees that day.

**AN: sorry you'll have to wait till next chapter. I think you can tell I had fun with this chapter.**


	7. Simbas good day but Chumvis bad day

**Chapter 7 **A good day for Simba & Nala but a Bad day for Chumvi & Kula

"Dad Dad wake up Dad.

Simba runs towards his father jumps over Nala but hits another lioness that was sleeping. "Ooof sorry" Simba repeats Dad

"Your Son is awake a sleepy Sarabi says to Mufasa

"Before sunrise he's your son" Simba head buts his father "You promised."

Alright alright I am up. Mufasa has roaring yawn. That wakes up everyone else.

Mufasa was leading Simba and Sarabi out the main cave when Nala emerged out of the cave as well.

"Good morning Simba." Nala was padding over to him.

"Good morning Nala sleep well?" "Yes very and you."Absolutely fantastic Simba replied. "So what you doien?" Nala asked. ''Today I am showing my son the Kingdom" Mufasa boomed with a smile. "Oh ok I'll see you later Simba." Nala said. "Hey Nala" Simba said while he was climbing the monument. "Yeah Simba?" "After were done I can show you how to swim."

"That would be wonderful I'd loved to learn. "Great see you later Nala." As he blew her a kiss.

"See ya Simba" as Nala returned the kiss.

Simba and Mufasa had made onto the very top of their giant rock.

"Look Simba Everything the light touches is our kingdom."

"Wow"

"A Kings time as ruler rises and falls like the sun. One day Simba the sun will set on my time and rise with you as the new King"

"This will all be mine?"

"Yes Simba."

Simba pads over the left of the rock. "Everything the light touches." "What that shadowy place?"

"That's beyond our borders you must never go there."

"But I thought a king can do what ever he wants."

"There more to being King than getting your way all the time."

"There's more?

Mufasa and Simba walk about a mile away from Priderock. "Simba everything you see exists together with a delicate balance and you need to respect that balance from the crawling ant to leaping antelope."

"But Dad don't we eat the antelope?"

"Yes Simba but let me explain. You see when we die our body's become the grass and the antelope eat the grass and so were are all connected to "The Great Circle of Life."

Zazu flies in. "Good morning sire" Checking with the morning report. Zazu said with a cheer

"Ah crap not Banana Beak!" Simba whispered to himself

"Fire away!" Mufasa said

"Well the buzz from the bees"

Simba got board with the morning report and saw a grasshopper Mufasa noticed Simba not paying attention to the annoying hornbill.

''What are you doing son?''

''Pouncing''

"Let an old pro show you how it's done." Zazu contuses his babble "Zazu would you turn around."Stay low to the ground". "Ok stay low to ground right yeah." Simba says in a whisper. "What's going on Zazu asks."Pouncing lesson" King says. "POUNCING! You can't be serious. Mufasa signals him to turn around "try not make a sound a sound" "What are you telling Mufasa? Simba?" Simba flies in the air making a perfect pounce on the bird. Mufasa laughs. "That's very good" "this time" Zazu pops up after hearing from a gofer. "Sir" Hyenas in the pride lands." "Dad can I come?" "No son" "I never get to go anywhere" Simba said while walking back home.

What Mufasa didn't know was that hyenas were a distraction for that Scar had hired a snake named Joka to poison Duma's lunch.

Zazu and Simba had went back to the base of Pride rock. Nala was sitting their waiting for Simba. "Hey sweetie how was the tour of your land?" Nala asked.

"It was awesome!" Simba said harmoniously. "So you ready for your swimming lesson?"

"Yes my sweet prince. Nala licked Simbas face. Simba chuckled.

They walked over to the watering hole were Chumvi and Kula had been since early that morning.

"Hey Simba hey Nala." Chumvi and Kula said in unison

''Hey Chumvi hey Kula.'' The other two said. ''So Simba how was your tour?'' Chumvi asked.

"It was great'' Simba replied.

'' So did you ever find out what the shadowy place is?" asked Chumvi

"No, My father said I can't go there"

"Maybe your Uncle Scar knows?"

"Maybe but I don't want to go there"

"Me neither" said Nala

"You guys should go over there to see what it is after this will be your future kingdom."

"No way and put ourselves in danger" Simba said

"Well you guys don't want be Mr. and Mrs. Chicken of the Pride Lands do ya?" I mean no one wants two chickens running the place. Chumvi

No! Simba said of cores not." Nala said

"Than I dare you two go there."

"Alright but first I want to know were the two of us are going to.

"And not today Simba is going to teach me how to swim" Nala said

"OK but tomorrow you ask your uncle and go." Chumvi said

"I got a question? How are those two going to evade there parents or Zazu?" Kuala asked

"Ah well I'll distract Zazu by saying that either you or Tojo is hurt." Chumvi said with confidence. Zazu will leave Simba and Nala and off they go."

"That's a good plan." Kula said.

So the four were in agreement to the plan. The brother and sister decided to play catch with a baseball that they found in a kids suitcase from the airplane wreckage. Simba and Nala began the swimming lessons.

"Ok Nala nice in easy." As Simba walked into the shallow end of the watering hole first. "Simba I' am scared."

"Don't worry Nala I'm right hear just one paw at time. Hold my paw."

Nala did as she was instructed. "Good now first I want you to float and from there we can continue."

Simba and Nala were doing just that when Bluey flew in. "Chumvi, Kula come quick it's your father" Bluey Squawked. The two looked at each other wide eyed and looked at Bluey with a quizzical stare. "What is Bluey?" Kula asked nervously. "Yes what about my Dad?" Chumvi asked in the same tone.

"It's your Father they think he has been poisoned." Bluey said in a rush.

"What?" the chocolate siblings said in unison. "Come on we don't have time." Bluey ordered

Simba and Nala ended their lesson and ran out of the watering hole to join Chumvi and Kula as they were about to run back to Pride Rock.

Everyone in the pride rushed to were a poisoned Duma lay inside the main cave very sick.

Paka was looking at her husband with tears in her eyes. "Its ok snookums is here. And so are the kids." Paka was crying when she spoke. Duma only moaned. "Dad were here." A panting Chumvi and Kula said in Unison "S-send the K hids aw hey. Duma Choked. "No Dad we can't leave you." Chumvi said with tears in his eyes." "Yeah Dad were staying." Kula said with tears in her eyes. Tojo approached Kula and cuddled her. "It's ok Kula I will be with you." "Thanks Tojo. The two cuddled and watched as Kula's father passed away in front of their eyes. Rafiki came in to late to save Duma. Paka went into heavy crying. As did Chumvi and Kula.

"How did this happen?" the king said in anger. "His Antelope seemed to have been poisoned The Baboon Hybrid said."Who or what would have done that?" Sarabi asked "And Why my husband?" Paka cried out. "Mufasa Zira and I saw a snake slithering away. We tried to get him but the sneaky basted slithered into a hole and disappeared." Scar said.

"Hmm That Snake is probably long gone by now so there's no reason to catch and trie the thing." Mufasa thought out loud. " I am dreadfully sorry Paka, Chumvi and Kula. We will have a funeral immediately.'' "Zazu" "yes sire" have arrangements for a funeral." Also I want Bluey and his friends to join you for the Funeral arrangements. "Yes Sire"

And so it went a funeral was arranged for Duma" Tama for the first time took a notice of the depressed Chumvi and decided to comfort him. Kula and Tojo cuddled each other as well as Simba and Nala. Paka was being comforted by the other lionesses. The Lionesses including Zazu and the birds started to hum Amazing Grace as Gofers were filling in Dumas grave. Mufasa and Sarabi then went to Paka and comforted her for her loss. Then they went to Chumvi who was with Tama. And put a paw on Chumvi. Mufasa then decided that he had to talk to Tojo.

Tojo who was still cuddling Kula saw the King approach them. " My deepest condolences Kula for your Loss. Your father will always be with you as long as you don't forget him."

"T-Thank Y-you Y-your Mag mag M-Majesty." Kula broke down in heavy crying.

There there everything will be fine Kula I am here Tojo said in soft voice.

"Kula if you don't mind I would like to talk to Tojo alone" The King asked

"Only if when you are done that Tojo may be with me tonight?"

"Yes Kula Tojo will return."

Kula bowed and left to find her brother and mother.

"Tojo!" The king said solemnly. "Yes your Majesty?

"I think its time I told you about your real father."

"M-My Father is alive?"

"Yes Tojo now come with me."

**An: if anyone asks you will find out what I am doing in time.**


	8. The plan commences

**Chapter 8** The plan commences

**AN: I own nothing: To Strike The Wolf: Not sure what you meant by Plot Point! Yes we are in the main part movie and more surprises to come.**

Tojo had learned who his real father is. It took three days for Chumvi and Kula to recuperate. Chumvi had spent more and more time with Tama in the last three days. Because of this Simba had postponed his inquiry of what was the shadowy place in the northern boarder to his Uncle Scar. Simba wanted to wait till Chumvi had recuperated. In that time Simba continued teaching Nala swimming.

Day four was going well for Nala and she had become a great swimmer. Chumvi was in a better state to continue what was planned before the tradigy. That midmorning Simba had decided to put the plan into motion.

Simba went to Scars back cave.

"Hey Uncle Scar guess what?"

"I despise guessing games."

"I'm going to king of Pride rock. And I am going to ruuule it all he he."

"Oh goody. Forgive me for leaping for joy bad back you know" Scar said sarcastically.

"Hey Uncle Scar when I am King what will that make you?"

"A Monkeys uncle."

"HA HA you're so wearied."

"You have no Idea. So your father showed the whole kingdom."

"Everything!" as Simba looks towards the lands.

"He didn't show you what's beyond the northern Border."

"Well no he said I couldn't go there."

"And he's absolutely right. It's far too dangerous. Only the bravest lions go there."

"Well I am brave what's out there?"

"I simply can't tell you"

"Why not?"

Simba Simba I only looking out for the wellbeing for my favorite nephew.

"Yeah right I am your only nephew."

"All the more to protect you. An elephant graveyard is no place for a young prince. "Opps"

"An elephant what? Whoa"

"Oh dear I said too much. I suppose you would have found out sooner or later you being so cleaver and all" Just promise me would never visit that dreadful place." "No Problem." "Theirs a good lad you run along and have fun and remember it's our little secret."

Simba runs out of Scars cave. Chumvi approaches Simba. "Did you find out?" Chumvi asked. "It's an elephant graveyard Simba whispers. "Whoa cool I inform Kula and you get Nala."

"Great I'll tell you guys about it later Chumvi." "Good luck Simba."

Simba runs down the hill to find Nala taking a bath. "Hey Nala I just heard about this great place." Simba Winks. "Simba honey I am kind in the middle of my bath." Nala winks back. Sarabi picks up Simba to give him his bath.

"And its time for yours." Mom your messing up my mane." As Simba struggles from his mother. Ok ok I am clean can we go now. Simba says in protest. "So where are going sweaty it better not be any place dumb. Another Wink "no its really cool. Simba's mom overhears what is happening. "So where is this real cool place?" "Oh around the watering hole" "Nala forgot her next line because she was acting. Simba gives a wink. "Oh uh mom can I go with Simba."

"Hmm what do you think Sarabi?" "Well" " "please!" the two say in unison it's alright with me." Simba and Nala cheer.

"As long as Zazu goes with you." Sarabi says

"No the Shit bird" the two cubs say in unison. "In that case since I have to be with Banana beak "I think I'll put on my new shades. Simba went to find his sunglasses. While Nala decided to put on her new Necklace.

Zazu leads the two cubs towards the watering hole and muttering something about sooner we get there the sooner they could leave. Simba and Nala were walking with there tails linked.

"So where we really going?" Nala asks in a whisper.

"An elephant graveyard." Simba responds

"Wow" she shrieks.

"shh Zazu"

"Right so what's the plan to ditch the dodo?"

"Stall Zazu till Chumvi shows up"

"How"

"I know"

Zazu notices the cubs whispering. "Oh just look at you two little seeds of romance blooming in the Savannah You parents will be thrilled. What with you two being betrothed and all." Zazu says.

"Be-what?'' Simba asks

"Betrothed, intended, affianced."

"Meaning?" Nala asks.

"One day you two are going to married." Zazu says haply.

"Really? They say in unison Simba and Nala give a quick peck when?

"Oh when you're much older." "And it will be all in full tradition" The hornbill explained.

"What do you mean full tradition?" Nala asks

" Well for one no Commoners allowed. Only royalty is invited. The bird said in huff

"WHAT NO COMMONERS?" the cubs said in unison.

"That's right, it's a tradition that goes back generations."

"Well when I am King that will be the first thing to go."

"Not so long as I'm around."

"In that case you're fired!"

"Hm nice try but only the King can do that. And those Sunglasses look ridicules on you!

Well he's the future King and I like those shades on him. Nala said.

"Yah Banana Beak, You have to do what I tell ya."

"Not yet I don't infact I think with an attitude like that your becoming a pretty pathetic King Indeed."

"Huh not they way I see it." Just then Chumvi Appeared out of nowhere.

"Zazu come quick Kula is injured." Chumvi screamed.

"Hmph" Chumvi Don't worry I'll get your mother" the bird said as he flew away from Simba & Nala. "You two stay their he shouted." As he was flying away with Chumvi running ahead.

Now's are chance lets go Simba said.

The two cubs ran to the boarder.

"Alright it worked." Simba said confidently "I am a genius." "Hey Genius it was Chumvi and Kula's Idea." "Yeah but we pulled it off" "With them." Oh Yeah?" Simba jumps and tries to pin Nala. "Ha pinned ya." Simba just laid there.

"Aren't you going to be wanting be let up?" asked Nala.

"Na I like this position"

"You're cute" especially with those shades on. Nala said as Simba grimed his famous smile.

"Well be better get going and win this stupid bet and prove to Chumvi were not chicken." Simba said as Nala let up Simba. The two ran down the hill that led to the elephant graveyard. Little did Simba and Nala know that Bluey and Sweetie were flying near by exploring.

"Whoa" The cubs said in unison

"This is a great place." Nala said.

**An: clifhanger till next chapter. Oh and I would like to tell all of you that I have to drive down to southern california for personal family busness. So I will be gone for over a week. I may sqeeze in chapter 9 tomorow morning before I leave but I will only be able to review since I am gone. So till the after that week and half or sooner. I'll be back with more to come. Thanks for your suport thus far.**


	9. Chapter 9 Escape from the elephant grave

**An: I am squeezing this in before I leave. **

**Chapter 9 **Escape from the elephant graveyard.

"Yeah it sure is."

Simba and Nala were walking up to a gigantic elephant skull.

"I wonder if its brains are still inside?" Nala asked.

"There is only one way to know come on lets check it out."

As Simba and Nala were going in the elephant skull Bluey and Sweetie had spotted the cubs and landed on a nearby rib cage to watch.

"What is daddy Simba and Nala doing?" Sweetie asked.

"Looks to me that their exploring the skull." Bluey murmured explanation. "But I don't like it"

"What do you think we should do?" Sweetie asked.

"Observe them for the moment. But if we see any trouble I want you to stay and I'll get help."

"Good idea Bluey."

Simba and Nala were getting closer inside the skull.

"Sugar I am getting scared." Nala frightenly said.

"Its ok Nal if you don't want to continue in this dangerous place then will go right now." Simba said.

"No I am not leaving unless you want to."

The cubs got closer and then laughing were herd. Three Hyenas's walked out of the skull.

"Well Well well what do we have here?"

"I don't Shenzi? What do you think Ed?"

Ed laughs like a lunatic.

Just what I was thinking a trespassing duo. Bonzi said

"And what are those on your eyes? Shenzi questioned. Shenzi pulls the Sunglasses off of Simba and throws them on the ground.

"Hey those were given to me as gift." Simba cried out.

"A gift what makes you so special to get a gift?" Bonzi asks.

"Well if you knew I am the Prince and future King." Simba said confidently. The trio started circling the cubs.

"Puh you guys can't do anything to me." Simba said

"Simba lets go home now." Nala pleaded.

As they were about to leave. Shenzi cut them off

"What's the hurry we'd love for you to stick around for diner?"

Bluey and Sweetie heard and saw what was happening. Bluey flew off to get help while Sweetie went closer to watch.

Yeah we can have what's lion around. Bonzi joked.

I know I got one I got one make mine a cub sandwich what do you think. Shenzi joked. The trio was laughing. Then Ed noticed that the cubs were laughing and motioned to Bonzi that the cubs had escaped.

"What is it ED?" Shenzi asked

"Hey did we order this dinner to go?"

No, why?

Because their it goes. Bonzi shouted.

Simba and Nala ran as fast as they could Slid down a vertebra. Then Simba separated from Nala when climbing a bunch bones. Simba heard Nala call his name. Simba ran back to save Nala.

"Hey that's my girlfriend you smelly muts!" Simba Scratches Shenzi on the cheek. To let Nala escape. Shenzi growls at him. Sweetie flies down. "Come guys follow me." The two cubs follow sweetie that was a dead end. Sweetie ushers them to climb a wall. The cubs try to climb a elephant but fall. The trio slows down and walks towards the cubs.

"Here kitty kitty Kitty. Bonzi said

"Rar rar rar.

"That was it do it again come on." Shenzi teased.

Simba attempts to roar but a piercing roar is heard. The hyenas were shocked to hear that when Mufasa appeared out of nowhere and tackled the trio. Bluey and sweetie joined the cubs as Mufasa pinned the trio.

"Silence." The King boomed. "If you ever come near my son again. The King the shouted with a death glare in his eyes.

"Oh this is your son I didn't know that did you Bonzi?"

"Me No Shenzi did you?"

Of coarse not. The two look at ed. "ED?"

Ed nods yes like an idiot.

Mufasa roars again. "Tootles Bonzi says while they run away. Just then Zazu fly in.

"Oh your majesty I am so sorry I am late." Zazu beseeches to Mufasa. Silence Zazu where the hell were you! "Sorry but Mr. Chumvi claimed Kula needed help so I had to leave them he said nervously said.

"Enogh of your excuses ZAZU! From now on you're with me understood?" "Yes sire, of cores your majesty." Zazu choked out.

Thank you Mr. Bluey and Mr. Sweetie. The birds bowed

Simba and Nala jumped out.

"Dad I."

"You deliberately disobeyed me! Mufasa yells at his son.

"Dad I am sorry." Simba mumbled.

"Lets go home" As the six were going home Nala in a whisper. "I think we accomplished our dare."

As the sun was setting and an angry Mufasa was leading the six back home. Mufasa calls Bluey and Swettie.

"Bluey and Sweetie you are excused for the evening." The birds bowed and went back to Mama Tojo.

"Zazu!" the King roared Zazu flys to Mufasa. "Yes your Majesty?" Zazu says weekly.

"Take Nala home I need to teach my son a lesson." The cubs heard that and Simba ducked down. Nala approached Mufasa. "Y-your Majesty i-it wasn't Simba or my Idea?" "If it wasn't your Idea then why did you two go to a forbidden place that is dangerous?" Mufasa questioned.

"It was a bet your Majesty."

"A bet?" "Zazu you may go I would like to talk to these two alone if you please." "Yes your Majesty." Zazu Bowes and flys to his home.

"So Nala tell me about this bet?" Mufasa asks. Simba Pads' over to his Dad. "Well it was more like a dare dad" Simba explains.

"With who?"

"Well Chumvi had dared us to go. Says that we would be chicken future rulers if we didn't. So Nala and I took on his challenge to prove we were brave enough to go anywhere." Simba explained.

"Simba Nala being brave doesn't mean you two going looking for trouble."

"But we thought Monarchs aren't scared of anything?" Simba said.

"I was today I thought I might loose you.

"You were." "Yes"

"I guess Kings get scared hugh. "mmhmm" "But you know what. I bet those Hyenas were even scareder." "That's cause no one mess with your Dad" "come here you." Dad no Ha ha ha" Mufasa gives Simba a noodge. Then Simba and Mufasa play fight as Nala watched with a smile. Dad we're pals right. "Right?" "And will always be together right?" "Simba let we tell you something that my father once told me" Nala you can listen since your mother was once former royalty.

"Thanks Your Majesty."

Simba, Nala I want you to look at the stars. The great Kings if the past are up look down on us." I am sure your grandfather is up there as well Nala. "Really?" Both cubs say in unison.

"Yes so when ever you two feel alone those kings will be their to guide you and so will I."

Meanwhile back at the elephant graveyard the Hyenas were grumbling about how they hate lions and how much pain they were in.

"Man I hate lions" Bonzi said.

"So pushy'" Shenzi added.

And are Man are they UGLY" The two said in unison.

"Oh we lions arn't that bad? Scar Boomed steam from the steam vents vented out.

**Cliffhangers see ya all soon.**


	10. Sacrs new plot

**Chapter 10. **Scars new plot

**An: Well I am back from my trip to southern california and Las Vegas. It was fun and now I am back for more things for all my readers. Oh by the way next week I start school So my updates will be slower starting next week. This will be very interesting I promise. youll' see/ **

**"**Oh Scar its just you. We thought it was somebody important." "Like Mufasa. Shenzi says

"I see" Scar murmured

"Now that's power" Banzi said.

"Tell me about it. I just hear that name and I shutter." Shenzi said.

"Mufasa" Bonzi said while Shenzi shutters.

"Do it again" Shenzi pokes Bonzi

"Mufasa," Mufasa, Mufasa." Shenzi laughs hysterically.

Scar looks down at the trio, rubs his temples, and says "I'm surrounded by idiots."

"Now you Scar your one of us." Your are pal"

"Charmed."

"Ooo I like that he's not king but still so proper." Shenzi said.

Hey did you bring us anything to eat Scar ol buddy ol pal did ya did ya Bonzi asks in anxious.

"I don't think you really deserve this." Scar says while pulling a Zebra leg out and throwing the leg to the drooling Hyenas. "I practically gift wrapped those cubs and you couldn't even dispose of them."

"Well you know its not they were alone scar." Shenzi says with here mouth full.

"Yeah what are we supposed to do kill Mufasa?" Bonzi asks.

"Precisely." The trio looks up and swallows their food.

Scar jumps down. "Listen to me Listen to me." I know you guys are dangling at the bottom of the food chain and you have little food but I have an idea to a new era where lion and Hyena can live together. "Prepare for a chance of a life time." "What are you talking about Scar? Bonzi asks." Yeah and were do we feature in this plot of yours?" Shenzi asks.

"Just listen to teacher." "We are going to assonate the king." And Simba too."

Great Idea who needs a king. No King No king La La LA the trio dances around.

"Idiots there will be a king. I will be king. Stick with me and you will never go hungry again."

"Yea alright long live the king." Shenzi shouted.

"Other Hyenas shouted Long live the king. In celebration.

"Just one thing if you cross me you won't get a sniff without me." Scar said.

"Now here is the plan."

Scar went over his new plan to assonate Mufasa and Simba. The next Morning Simba had missed the sunrise again but was fine with it since he was cuddled up next to Nala."

"Good morning my sweet prince."

Good morning My sweet princes Nala. My Princes Nala." He sighed. So what do you want to do today?

"I don't know my prince what do you want to do?"

Scar approached the couple.

"Hello Simba and hello to you little Nala." Scar said with a cheer on his face.

"Hey Uncle Scar." "What's up?"

"Nothing much. Scar looks at his paw. "Oh Simba your father has a surprise he wants to show you?

"A surprise what is it?" Simba's eyes lit up. "Come with me and I'll show you." "Can I come? Nala asks

"Well this was sort of a father son thing but what the hell. You may join us if you like Nala."

"Alright" they said in unison.

"Now come on you two we don't want to keep Simba's father waiting all day.

The three left the cave and walked to the infamous gorge. They reached the base and went to a tree on a rock.

Now you two wait here on this rock. Simba's father has a marvelous surprise for him."

"So uncle Scar what is it."

"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise."

"If you told us we would still act surprised." Nala said.

"Ha Ha you two are such knotty children."

"Come on Uncle Scar."

"No no no this just for you and your daddy. You know a sort of father son thing.' Oh and Nala I think you like the surprise as well." "Well I better go get him."

"We will go with you. Simba said.

"NO no you two just stay on this rock. We wouldn't want you two to end up in another mess like the hyenas.

"You Know about that?" The cubs said in unison.

"Simba Nala everyone knows about that." "Really?"The cubs said in unison.

"Oh yes. Lucky Daddy was their to save you two. The cubs have their ears pinned down.

"Hey Uncle Scar will we like the surprise?

"Simba Nala I told you It's to DIE for."

Scar left the two to signal the trio who were waiting impatiently.

"So what do you think your dad has for a surprise?" Nala asks Simba.

"I am not sure but Uncle Scar said it's to Die for." Simba answered.

"Perhaps your father is allowing us to get married now and he is throwing a surprise wedding for us?"

"I hope that's the surprise." Simba said excitedly.

"Oh you." "You're so cute." Nala giggled

"Not as cute as you sweet lips. Simba grinned his famous grin. The were about to kiss again when all of a sudden the rocks started to shake. The cubs were startled by the action

"What's going on?" Nala muttered

"I don't" Simba was cut off when he saw the herd of wildebeest running down the gorge.

"Simba"

"Run" Simba shouted

Meanwhile Zazu was ridding on Mufasa. "Oh Look Sire the herd is on the move." Odd" Scar scurried to Mufasa and Zazu.

"Mufasa quick in the gorge." Simba and Nala Are down there."

"Simba?"

Zazu flew ahead to find the cubs that had run and caught them selves on a dead tree.

Zazu help us please. Simba yelled

"Your fathers on the way"

"Hurry!" Nala screamed.

Zazu flys toward a racing Mufasa and Scar.

"Down there on that tree."

"hold on guys!"

"Oh Scar this is terrible what do I do what do I do. I know I'll go back for help." Zazu panics

Scar swats on the hornbill thus knocking him out cold.

Mufasa runs down to save the kids and gets trampled by wildebeests while going after them. Simba and Nala fell and embraced each other while they were falling. When that happened Mufasa cough both cubs in mid air. Mufasa puts both cubs on a rock on the opposite side to where scar was. Mufasa fell do to a wildebeest hitting him. "Dad" Simba screams.

Mufasa gets himself back on his feet. Mufasa then decides to climb where scar was watching. Scar was smiling.

"Scar Brother, Help me. As Mufasa slips. Scar grabs onto Mufasa paws making roar in pain.

"Look your uncle is going to save him." Nala says.

"Yeah but are they saying though." Simba asks

On the other side. "Mufasa Mufasa I have you where I want you." Scar said in an evil tone.

"Brother what are you talking about?

"Well here is my secret I had Duma Killed. Scar whispers. And now Long live the KING." Scar whispers.

Scar was about to throw Mufasa off the gorge but had trouble doing so because Mufasa had dug his claws deep into the dirt of the rock and wouldn't release them. Mufasa eyes filled with anger.

"What the. Let go." Scar hissed

**An: I know I am wicked but you will have to wait till next chapter. **


	11. 11 Things are diffrent

**AN: Thank you to all who have supported me thus far it means so much to me. Now for excitement . oh to DJ: you liked what you saw well this next chapter should be very exciting to you just read bellow and you receive your answer. **

**Chapter 11** Things are different.

"No brother after that explanation I don't need your help. You did this to kill me. Mufasa swats at scar with one paw and Scar flinches and let's go of Mufasa other paw but Mufasa still hung on. Mufasa then climbed up the gorge by having his claws well dug into the rock. The stampede cleared and Simba and Nala decided to cross to the other side and climb that side of the gorge to join Mufasa.

Mufasa made it to the top of the gorge with Scar behind him. "Scar you are officially banished from this land for ordering a snake to kill Duma and attempted murder on me." Mufasa boomed

"No Mufasa I am a prince of theses stupid lands and you can not do that brother. And Now you must die. Scar shouted.

Just then Simba and Nala had made it to the top to see what was happening. Also Bluey and Snowey had flew near by to see what was taking place from a distance but only to observe.

"Scar you are no longer a prince and no longer my brother so you must leave now before I kill you." Mufasa roared.

"I don't think so brother."

Just then Simba was sprinting up to his dad before the fight was about to start between brothers. "Dad what's going on?"

"Simba go home and if I don't come back than your king."

"What?" Si Scar had charged at Mufasa before he could finish. Mufasa quickly got to his feat. And fought back.

"Simba come on your father said to go home." Nala said quickly.

"But I want to watch."

"No Simba it's dangerous. Besides we must get help." Nala pleaded

"Right lets go get are moms."

Simba and Nala were running back. Then Simba took one look back and saw the fight. Just then the three Hyenas come up to Mufasa and Charged at the King.

"Dad look out." Simba yelled. It was too late the Hyenas had Mufasa surrounded. And were tackling him to the ground with the King having no chance to defend himself.

"Dad Nooooooo" Simba screamed as he witnessed what happened from a distance. Scar glimpsed back at Simba smiled at Simba and finished the weak King.

"Come on Simba we got to tell our moms. Nala begged

"But Nala I I I can't. Simba cried.

"Simba come on we have to or will be killed."

Simba composed himself and agreed tell his mother on what just happened. So Simba and Nala ran back to pride rock to see their moms sunbathing.

"Mom Mom Mom we just saw Uncle Scar and some hyenas kill dad. A painting Simba said.

Honey what are you talking about? Sarabi asks.

"It's true your Majesty I saw it too." Nala says in a panicking voice.

Just then Bluey and Snowey flew in at breaking speed. Your Highness we just saw the King being killed by Scar and three hyenas. Bluey squawked.

That's right your highness we saw it all taking place near the gorge. Snowy said

"See mom."

"W-well since the four of you s-saw this then then Simba. The Queen was trying to compose herself. Sarafina came over to comfort her friend.

The Queen composes herself. "What were his l-last w-words?" The queen asked.

"Th-that um uh if….…if…if Simba started to cry.

"Its Ok Simba I am here." Sarabi came over to comfort her son.

"And So am I Nala whispered and hugged Simba.

"If what honey." Sarabi asks quietly.

If he didn't come back that uh um I um I uh would be King. Simba said weakly.

"It's true" Nala confirmed.

"W-Well then uh um Simba I uh guess your King now. N-not at the best of circumstances but i-it is uh done. A stunned and sadden Sarabi said.

Zazu flys in unaware of everything that took place.

"Your highness Simba and Nala were. Oh there you are." Zazu noticing Simba hugging his Mom and Nala also there. "Your Highness is King Mufasa and Scar.

"Majordomo how dare you fly in now after all this time and oblivious to what has taken place." The furious Sarabi says angrily spat at Zazu.

"Your Majesty I was knocked out when Simba and Nala.

"Shut it Banna Beak you have no voice any more, YOUR FIRED! Simba growled at Zazu.

"Simba you can't do that remember only the King can make that choice."

"I AM KING NOW BANNA BEAK!

"What no that's not true the hornbill squawked in protest.

He is King now because King Mufasa is dead therefore Simba is the next King. Thus granting him full authority Sarabi Spat

"You failed to protect my father me and Nala and I don't like you so therefore you are FIRED from your position as Majordomo to this royal family. Now Please leave Zazu or I will have you escorted out by force." Simba spat.

"Humph well your Majesty, I am leaving this pride and Africa and migrating to where my wings take me.'' The bird said in protest

Zazu bowed and flew off to who knows where and never returned."

"Oh honey your first ruling as a King." I just thought you would have been an adult when you took your f-fathers place." Sarabi broke up into tears when she said that and started to weep for her mate was killed.

"I-I Know mom I wish Dad…dad…daddy. Simba started to cry heavily. Tojo, his birds, Kula, Kiara, Chumvi, Tama, Sarafina, and Nala all gathered around Simba and Sarabi in mourning. Tojo broke the Silence first.

"Now that your King Simba what will you do since Scar and those dirty Hyenas are on there way to kill you for the crown?"

"Tojo's right your not old enough for to defend your self with a one on one with Scar." Sarafina said

"I-I don't know Simba said.

"Son I have an idea. What if you and Nala take a leave of absence until your old enough to take on scar one on one. I will take over in you absence until your old enough." Sarabi said.

"But Mom where will I go? How will I live?

"There is a jungle past a desert that you two of you can hide in until your ready to take on Scar. Lea, Anna would you come here plese. Sarabi said

"Yes your Highness'' the two said in unison when they approached and bowed to Sarabi

"Would you escort King Simba and Ms. Nala to the Jungle?"

"Yes anything for our King. They said"

"Simba these two lionesses will take care of you while two while you are living in the Jungle." Sarabi said.

"But Mom. No Simba it's for your own protection until your ready to come back. Sarabi Interrupted.

"Well if were talking protection then I will leave to because Scar will try to get rid of all the males." Tojo spoke up

"Honey where will you go?" Tisa qustined her son.

To my real father Ni mom.

I'll take Kula and the birds with me.

"You better take good care of my daughter Paka scolded. "I will"

"Do you mind if Tama and I join you and your father since we are not old enough as well."

"That's a good idea son I think you should go with them and hopefully Ni won't mind taking care of you." Tisa said

"I agree Tisa they would be safe with him. Kamili said

"So it's settled then Simba and Nala will be escorted to the jungle while Tisa, Kamili and Paka will sneak their children to the outlands." Sarabi said.

The cubs said their respected good bys to each other leaving Kiara behind since she had no boyfriend and was a cub lioness. "Be safe my son'' Sarabi said with a tear drop."I will mom and I'll relive you when I am old enough. Sarabi and Simba hugged each other and left for the jungle. While Tojo and the rest of the gang left for the outlands to find his rouge father. Tojo decided to take his sward and Napoleon hat with him.

Simba, Nala and their escorts Lea and Anna were half way there're to the Pridelands border when Scar and the Hyanna trio found them.

**AN** cliffhanger.


	12. escaped to the desert

**AN: ****To coconut coral: Well nothing Scar doesn't get hurt yet? Since I haven't decided what to do yet? But I think you will enjoy this chapter since you are a Scar fan. **

**To 5 or whoever you are? I am glad you liked that line. I thought so my self. And yes I don't like Zazu. Well on with the show.**

**Chapter 12.** escaped to the desert.

Three more Hyenas appeared from the out of nowhere.

Simba Simba Simba you know better than to come back after your father has told you to go home. Scar waves his paws and smiles evilly as he waves his paw like index finger. And besides you didn't think I would be alone would you?

"No Uncle Scar dad told me that if anything were to happen to him that I would be king. And so that has happened Nala and I have decided to go for a walk this evening before dinner." Simba said.

A king are ya know. With escorts hmm. I don't think you know the meaning of it." "Kill them all." Scar ordered

Three Hyenas charged at Lea and Anna while Bonzi Shenzi ands ED chased after Simba and Nala.

Simba and Nala ran as fast as they could leaving their escorts behind as they were fighting the other three hyenas to fight them. Simba and Nala ran so fast that they didn't know were they had run into a brayer patch with thorns. They both jumped into the patch and snuck to the other side. Bonzi saw the thorn bushes and stopped. But Shenzi slid and hit him with Ed sliding from behind causing Bonzi to fly and crash in to thorn bush and yell in pain. Ed started to laugh like a lunatic after watching his brother flying into the bushes and yelling in pain.

"Hey their they go their they go Shenzi said."

"Well go finish the job" Bonzi ordered as he pulling thorns from his ass."

"I aint going in there looking like you. Cactus butt." Shenzi said while Ed continued to laugh Bonzi spits some thorns at Shenzi.

Well their good as dead any way. And if they come back will kill them. As she saw the two cubs running away in the desert sun set.

"Yeah if you two ever come back will kill ya" Bonzi shouted to them in the distance.

The trio laughed and went back to find scar and claim they had killed Simba and Nala.

Meanwhile Lea and Anna were killed off quickly since they were overpowered by the other three Hyenas and Scar who had also joined the charge. Shenzi, Ed, and Bonzi had joined Scar and the other three hyenas.

"Did you guys dispose of Simba and Nala?" Scar asked after the escorts were finally dead.

"Yeah boss real easy." Shenzi said. Ed laughed like a nut.

Yes sir-re we killed them Scar ol buddy ol pal Bonzi anxiously said.

"Good work" "We shall rule in peace." Scar told the six Hyenas. Scar and the six Hyenas sprinted towards pride rock to see Sarabi reassigning lionesses since she had taken over.

"Scar, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Sarabi spat with fire in here eyes.

Sarabi, Sarabi, Sarabi that is no way to speak to your new King." Scar smirked

"What do you mean Scar you know Simba would be the next in line to the thrown if anything were to happen to Mufasa." Sarabi yelled at the dark reddish brown lion.

"I am deeply sorry for your loss but unfortunately Simba is dead as well. Leaving me in charge as the new king."

"There is no way in hell Simba is dead and if you think you have the power to decide than your wrong." Sarabi spat back

"ah Sarabi you see I have here my friends that helped in the murder of your precious husband and now it looks as your son has joined him."

"What No, and bedsides even if it were true I am in charge now Scar!" Sarabi cried.

"OH I don't think so Sarabi"

Sarabi charged at Scar at full force with claws extended. Scar evaded here quickly and had her pinned instead. Scar rapidly pulled out her left eyeball with full claws as she was pinned to the ground. Blood dripped out of Sarabi eye socket. Sarabi was screaming in pain. Scar threw they eye to the ground and walked off of her.

"Now Sarabi you feel my pain as I have for all these years and you shall suffer as I have." And now since your blind in one eye you can not rule therefore leaving me in charge of this kingdom as King." Any objections?"

As he said that all the Hyenas had appeared from out of nowhere outnumbering the lionesses by 12 since they were now only 31 and the cubs not around and Mufasa and two loyal escorts was dead. No one had spoken and was in total shock to see what had happened.

Sarafina had rushed to aid the pained Sarabi. "Good now with the loss of our former King Mufasa and his son Simba and with the former queen out of commission and me as the only blood line brother of the former king. I now proclaim myself as the King of the Pridelands. Scar spoke."

"As new king of the pride lands I now make a new era with Lion and Hyena as one. Sarafina!"

"What Scar!"

Now Now Sarafina you don't want to end up blind and crippled like your friend here? You will call My Lord or your Hyenas from now on are we clear. Hyenas were heard laughing.

"Yes My ….Lord as she bowed in anger.

"That is better. Now come with me I am lonely tonight so I feel like celebrating with someone."

Gaspes were made as Scar was smirking. The Hyenas were laughing like idiots.

"Do what he says my friend a weak Sarabi said in a weak whisper. "it will be over soon."

"Well Sarafina… I'm waiting?" Scar said.

"uh y-yes m-My l-Lord."

Sarafina gulped and was slowly approaching scar when Scar had pulled her in to the back cave and roughly dragged the cream collard lioness to the his back cave to have his celebration. Sarafina didn't like it one bit as she was resisting Scar.

"You're a monster." Sarafina spat.

"I know I know but I that is how I like it."

"The rest of the lionesses except for Zeria and her hunting party went to Sarabi to comfort her and escorted her to Rafiki with one of them as a guide to help her walk.

Meanwhile The other cubs except for Kiara and their mothers have successfully made it to the outlands with no one witnessing them sneaking out of Pride Rock and leaving for the Outlands. The five birds were sleeping on Tojo's sward case and Napoleon hat which he was wearing and carrying on his back.

"Well this is the dreadful place of the Outlands. Now where is your rouge of a husband Tisa?" Paka asked sarcastically.

I don't…. wait shh do you hear something as Tisa whispered as she heard rustling in plants near by. Ni appeared from around the plant.

"Dad?" Tojo murmured.

"Tojo is that you." Tojo asked

"It is you dad." Tojo shouted in joy as he woke up the birds and his sward fell to the ground.

"Tojo My boy. My how you've grown. Tojo ran to his father to hug him.

"Dad it is you." Tojo and his father hugged each other as the others approached slowly to the rouge. The hugged ended and Tisa padded over to Ni and slapped him in the face.

"That's for leaving me!" then Tisa Kissed Ni on the lips with Ni's eyes widening.

"And that is for being here and always watching us." Tisa seductively said.

"Well thanks Tisa as he started to purr and kissed her again."

"Weird family." Kamili whispered into Pakas ear.

"Dad these are my friends and my birds. Tojo said excitedly.

"Your bird's son?"

"Yes dad but I can explain that latter.

"Mr. Ni we are here on an emergency basis and are requesting you to take care of our children since King Mufasa has been killed by his brother Scar and is threatening to take over the Kingdom and may want to kill my the male cubs if he takes over as new king. Kamili explained." My daughter is in love with Pakas son Chumvi who is self exiling him self for safety issues. Can you take care of them?"

"As well as my daughter is in love with your son Paka added.

"Yeah Dad two of my birds had seen the whole thing and Simba and Nala had agreed to hide until they are old enough to take on Scar." So I have decided to self exile my self and find you Dad."

"Well Ni will you take care of the kids and these birds. Tisa asked?

"Well the Outlands here are not the best of places to raise the cubs and is this is no picnic to live out here. To survive out here you must be strong and hearty because there is less food and little water out here. I can take care of them but you cubs must grow up a bit sooner than you would like because this is not the friendly and clean pridelands were you can play all day."

"Dad, Kula the birds and I are up to the challenge and will follow your every instruction on how to survive out here." Tojo said

Ok what about you two. Ni pointing to Chumvi and Tama.

Chumvi looked at Tama and nodded in agreement.

Mr. Ni Chumvi and I have agreed to stay and learn from you as well. Tama said.

"Then it is agreed then." The Cubs said their respected goodbyes to their mothers and left them as Ni took in the cubs and birds to teach them how to survive and live in the outlands. The mothers snuck back to Pride Rock only to hear the horrible news from other lioness's gossip.

**AN: If anyone was wondering I was Playing Emperors throne room from Star Wars during Scars Scan to give it the dark side mood. **


	13. Timon and Pumba?

**An: hey Lucky 13.** **Some say its unlucky and others say its lucky. Reminder I don't own this.**

**Chapter 13. **Timon & Pumba?

It must have been over 106 in the desert. Unfortunately there are no human Las Vegas like casinos with air-conditioning for over 1000s of miles. Simba and Nala were laying on the ground passed out from all the running from the night before and with the dry heat that was scorching hot. Buzzards were flying over in circles thinking the two lion cubs were dead and ready to eat. They decided to land and eat and peck at the two cubs when all of a sudden a warthog with a meercat ridding on him came running in like a bowling ball and scared the buzzards away.

Ha ha ha I love it bowling for buzzards gets them every time. Timon cheerfully says in his Brooklyn accent.

Pumba notices the cubs breathing. "Uh Oh I think there alive."

"All righty lets see what we have here. Timon walks over to Simba and lifts is paw over is muzzle.

"Jesus their lions run Pumba!"

"Ah but their just little lions."

Pumba are you nuts as Timon screams into his ear. "Lions eat guys like us.

"But their so little."

"Sure now but when they get bigger."

"Maybe they will be on our side."

"Ptf maybe they'll be on our side that's the stupidest idea I've. Hey I got it maybe they'll be on our side.

"So we keeping them?'

"Ptf of cores who's the brains around here?

"Uh"

"My point exactly." Lets get out of here and find some shade I'm fried."

Pumba picked up Simba first with his tusks and put him next to the water in the oasis and went back to collect Nala and lay here gently next to Simba. Both Timon and Pumba splashed water on the two cubs. The two woke up.

"You two ok?" Timon asked

"I think so. What about you Nala?"

"I seem ok. Nala said weakly.

I Saved you two? Timon Interrupted.

Pumba snorted. "Well Pumba helped. A little."

Thank you for your help, Timon is it? Nala asked.

Why yes. Timion said

"And I am Pumba.

Thank you both again for you two saving my girlfriend and my life." Come on Nala lets go. Simba said in monotone.

Go? Where you guys going? Timon asked while Simba and Nala were leaving.

Nowhere that's not your concern. Simba said in monotone.

Hey Simba is it? Wait we want to help. Timon said

"Leave him alone." Nala cuts the two off.

"Why what did we do? Timon asks.

"The King would like to be left alone for the moment and doesn't need your help at the moment. Nala said

"King? Ha ha Ha ha that's the funniest thing I have heard all day. Timon and Pumba were laughing it up. This kid and his girlfriend think that he's the King. Pumba joined in the laughter. Pumba walks up to Simba and starts kissing his paw. You majesty a gravel at your feet Ha ha ha."

Yes Pumba Ha ha but its grovel not gravel and he's not the king. The two continued in heavy laughter.

"I told you two to leave him alone." Nala spat

It's Ok Nal they don't have to believe us lets just go." Timon stopped laughing and noticed them leaving again in sorrow. Timon hits Pumba. "Hey Pumba look their serious. "What do you mean Timon?' Well look at them their looking blue. I'd say the boy is brownish gold and the girl is a creamy tan." No no their depressed. Timon and Pumba padded over to Simba and Nala. "hey kids what's eaten ya? Pumba asked.

"Nothing their on top of the food chain." Timon laughs but the others don't.

"Haven't you guys hurt us enough?" Simba asked.

You are serious about this being King thing. So what happened and where you two from? Timon asked

"Well if must you know. King Simba has just witnessed his Father murdered by his Uncle and chased out of our home the Pride lands by Hyenas and now we have nowhere to live until were old enough to take down his Uncle." Nala explained.

"Oh" The warthog and Meercat said in unison

"Anything we can do?' Pumba asked.

"Not unless you can change past." Simba in monotone."

"Kids in time like this my buddy Timon here has a saying. You got to put your past in your behind."

No no, no lye down before you hurt your self. Armature. Its you got your past behind you.

Look your majesty bad things happen and nothing you can do about it right?

Right, Simba and Nala said in unison.

"Wrong! Timon pokes Simba's nose "When the world turns your back on you than you guys turn your back on the world."  
>"That's not what we were taught." Simba said.<p>

"Then Perhaps you two need a new lesson to cheer you twos up." Timon said

"Ok now Repeat after me. Timon clears his thought "Hakuna Matata." "What?" The cubs asked in unison. "Hakuna Matata." It means no worries. Pumba piped in. Hakuna Matata." "What a wonderful phrase" Timon sings Hakuna Matata." Aint no passing craze." Pumba sings. "It means no Worries for the rest of your days."

Timon and Pumba lead Simba and Nala to the edge of the Jungle. "Your Majesty" Timon says while point to a mock shift throne to where Simba sits and Nala relaxes next to him. Simba and Nala releases there claws while Timon and Pumba file each of there index fingers claw.

Its are problem free Philosophy Hakuna Matata." Both Timon and Timon sing in unison. "Hakuna Matata?" The cubs asked. Yeah its our motto? Nothing what's a motto with you? Timon and Pumba laughed. I'll tell you kids these two words will solve all your problems temporarily.

That's right take Pumba for example. Why when he was young wart hog. Pumba repeats in a bad voice. Very Nice. Thanks. "he found his aroma lacking a certain appeal he could clear the Savanna after every meal. I was a sensitive soul but I seemed thick skinned.

And it hurt that friends couldn't stand down wind. Oh the shame. He was ashamed. A change in my name. How did you feel. Every time that I. Hey Pumba not in front of the kids. The two cubs looked at each other puzzled as the two were sinning and dancing again. Hakuna Matata." What a wonderful phrase. Hakuna Matata." Aint no passing craze. Pumba was swinging in a vine swing that Timon raised up for him.

Simba and Nala got into the song and started to sing and dance in a sort of tango. It means no worries for the rest of your days. The two did a quick tango dip and kiss. That's right sing it children. It's are problem free philosophy. Hakuna Matata." All four sung in perfect tone.

"Welcome to our Humble Home. Timon moves a leaf and reveals the jungle. "You live here?" the cubs said in Unison. We live wherever we want. Timon replays. It's beautiful the cubs said in unison. "Simba this is the jungle your mother was talking about Nala said next. Thank you Timon and Pumba you have found our temporarily home until Nala and I are ready to re take what is ours. I will personally make sure that you two will be decorated something's in the future but at this point I don't know what. Simba Said

"Well Your majesty that's great and all but what about the Hakuna Matata lifestyle? hu?" Timon asked

Well for right now Hakuna Matata, works here in this jungle but when I am old enough I don't think it would work. But I think I can make it work by experiencing Hakuna Matata in this here jungle.

Yes I agree with Simba on this Hakuna Matata is only temporary until we are ready to come back. Nala hears here stomach rumble. By the way what do eat around here? Nala asked.

I'am starved Pumba belched. Yeah I'm so Hungry I can eat a whole Zebra. Simba said Ah were fresh out of Zebra. Antelope? Nope. Hippo? Na ah. Listen Kids if you live with us you have to eat like us. Only temporally until we can hunt for ourselves Nala chimed. Hey this looks like a place to rustle up some grubs. Eeww what's that the cubs said in union. A grub what's it look like. Grosse yuck. Simba and Nala said as they watched the meercat and warthog gorge out on the bugs. This is the great life no rules or responsibilities and best of all. Oo the cream filled kind no worries well kids? Timon hands a slug to the cubs. You try it Simba?

Oh well Hakuna Matata. Slimy yet satisfying Nala. You try one. oh well Hakuna Matata. I think I can get used to this temporarily. That's it.

**AN:** don't worry more to come you'll see.


	14. Chapter 14 Lives of teenagers

**Chapter 14 ** The new lives of teenagers.

**Coconut Coral: you forget its without the humidity so its livable somewhat. I can tolerate that heat for about 20 mins then I would die without air-conditioning or if I didn't find shade and water. **

**An: DJ: I wish I could see this as well but I don't own it and If I did I would have to collaborate and meet with my other author friends who let me use some of their ideas and we would have to compromise on something because each of has different storylines and plots with different characters. Also we would have to get rid of copyright and giant Walt Disney and hire are own drawing crew to make it possible.**

The Pridelands were rapidly withering away as the lionesses were being forced to overhunt and prey were leaving the lands because of feelings of not being safe since the "Great Circle Of Life" was broken since Scar took over as King. Vegetation was becoming scares due to lack of water and less and less rain. Some pray animals wondered to the Outlands which was a plus for Ni and his new extended family. But don't be too fooled it was still worse than the Pridelands. Sarafina had given birth to a cub she named Mheetu which looked nothing like Scar. In fact the only resembles of scar would be his green eyes and black nose. Other than that he was almost he was so light in color that he was almost white and looked more like his mom. Scar had no interest in the child as an heir. So he had a go with Zira who he made his mate and Queen. Zira was pregnant with Nuka. Since Sarafina was forced to work overtime with two teems due to Sarabi only having one eye and a patch on the other was Mheetu was taken care of by Sarabi.

Tojo had periodically sent one of his birds to scout out for how the Pridelands were doing in these past months.

Kiara had grown into a scruffy teenager and developed an arrogant attitude since things were becoming rough and had no friends around her age to hang out with. Kiara had learned some hunting lessons but was not ready to hunt fully on her own or in a team indeed. This is because of her arrogance she was pretty bad at hunting skills or listening to instructions.

"Come on Mom let me hunt just once?" Kiara pleaded

"No Honey, I told you your not ready to hunt" Kamili said "But mom"

"No buts Kiara I have to report to Sarafina since she is overworked and needs my help. Now why don't you go play with little Mheetu. Kamili said

"Mom, screw Mheetu he just a small annoying nuisance." Kiara Annabel Sprinter (_AN: don't ask about the last name I couldn't think of anything useful at 3 am. I am trying to make a mad parent here using a full name_ for this Kiara.) There is no use for that language with me, and I don't want anymore fits about Mheetu. He is a cute little kid and you will respect him and play with him since he is lonely.

"Mom"

"Kiara listen to your mother. Now I got to go and I'll see for dinner. "Yes, Mother.

Kamili had left her rebellious teenage daughter to join an overworked Sarafina. After Kamili had left Kiara had almost made it back to Pride rock to play with Mheetu but decided to go against her mother's wishes and try to hunt for her self.

Kiara was foolish enough to stalk the elephant heard. Buddy had flown by to observe things.

Kiara was about to attack but tripped over a small rock and startled the elephants who then trampled over Kiara very fast giving here no reaction time to get up and run. The elephant stampede had killed Kiara. Buddy had witnessed the whole thing rushed to inform Kiaras mother and then head back to report to Tojo. Kamili and some of the lioness had a brief service for Kiara since they couldn't really have a full funeral since Scar was king and didn't seem to care and they had to hunt for all the Hyannas who loved to waste food.

Buddy had made it to the outlands to find Tojo and the gang were learning from his father Ni on the proper way to stalk prey. "Good Tojo now were going to pretend that Kula.

Momma Tojo Momma Tojo, Tama everyone come quick Kiara has been killed. Buddy said very fast as he flew in.

"Slow down Buddy what about Kiara being dead?" Tojo asked. Tojo is a very muscular lion Teen like his father and has a partial dark brown main growing on top of his head and sounds like a very young William Shatner. (AN :what Shatner looked and sound like in the early 1960's)

Yes Buddy what about my Sister dying Tama asked? Tama had grown very muscular and had beautiful tan bangs for a teenager. She sounded like Natalie Portman now.

I said Kiara was attempting to hunt and elephant but failed and was killed in a stamped. Buddy said.

"Oh My" Kula said. Kula has adjusted to not eating as much an in fact has become the strongest of the females in that she had became super lean and muscular due to her change of diet and attitude about food since moving to the outlands. She also looks very sexy for her age. She sounds like a young Carrie Fisher

"What no not Ki ki Kiaraaa"? Tama broke down crying.

"Its ok Tamy I am here Chumvi said as he padded over to the crying Tama and went to comfort here. Chumvi has chocolate semi main on top and is developing lower main around his neck since he is the oldest of the group. He sounds like Val Kilmer.

Wow that Scar sure is a crappy tyrant. Doesn't even care if a young lioness dies. Tojo said.

"Son when I played him in Tic-tac-to chess and tried to congratulate him, he refused to shake my paw in my loss. Instead he went on to rejoice to himself ignoring me. When I saw that I knew he was a real son of a bitch and knew he had problems back then." Ni said to his son.

"Tama I am deeply sorry for you loss of your sister. If there is anything I can do for you let me know. Ni said as he put a paw on her shoulder.

"Th-thank you Mr. Ni Tama continued to cry. Shh Shh now come on Tammy I'm here. Chumvi has coddling Tama.

"Were all here for you Tama. Kula said Isn't that right baby? It sure is and so are my birds. The birds nodded in agreement. Everyone gathered around the sadden Tama to morn for here sister. That evening was silent for the group.

**Meanwhile back in the Jungle: **

Simba and Nala have become real sexy teenagers. Simba with large muscles and his red main growing in on top. Nala who bloomed into a very sexy girl and was lean and very beautiful with some muscle as well. Nala had self taught herself to capture small prey such as rats, mice and baby antelopes that wonder in the jungle. Only Simba stayed with the bug thing but would eat what ever he or Nala could catch. Nala had woken up early to try to capture a antelope or something for the Simba her to eat and gather bugs for Timon and Pumba. Simba awoke with morning breath and woke up Timon and Pumba.

Geese Simba watch were you do that. Your breath should come with a warning label. Timon Yawned.

What's a matter Timon too much Hakuna Matata?" Simba said with a sneer.

"Simba your Majesty I invented it."

"Well I perfected it and its law now."

"You cant do that until you've beaten me in a bug belch contest." Timon said

"Actually Simba and Nala both beat you on that. Pumba said.

"Ok then you'll have to beat me at slug swallowing? "Actually Simba won that last week.

Cricket crunching? Timon gets terrified after herring that. Simba again

Grub gulping? Simba. Maggot munching? Simba Snail slurping? Oh Uh Actually we never had a contest like that before Pumba said and scratches his head. OK then if I win then you have to admit I perfected Hakuna Matata and it is law. Simba Said. If I win I perfected Hakuna Matata and its not law.

The two had set up a rock table full of snails. They stared into each other eyes and were ready to go at it. Simba went first but Timon had already eaten five snails. It kept going until there was one snail left. Both were sick since they were gorged. Timon tried for it but got pale. Simba had slurped it and won. Ha I win and I perfected Hakuna Matata and that's law. I think I'll find Nala now.

Timon and Pumba were in shock and were singing sun rise sun set to themselves. Simba was looking for Nala and had found a beautiful cream colored teen lioness swimming in a pond. She had put on pink mascara from local fruits and had smelled similar to the perfume she had when received on her six month birthday.

Simba's mouth dropped open as Nala Caught his attention. She swaggered sexily out of the pond giving Simba a seductive wink to come over.

Simba slowly walks over to her with his mouth still open. N-nala y-you look uh uh uh…..

"Yes your Majesty?" Nala asks in a very seductive tone. Nala came closer to Simba in a very sexy way. Is there something wrong sweetie?

"Uh no your just just uh ha very ha ha ha." Nala was caressing his ears and licking his muzzle. She new she had him turned on.

Yes?

"Nala you're the most sexist and most gorgeous thing out there." I just want to be your mate."

I know I know and you're the most beautiful lion I have ever laid my eyes on. I would love to be your mate."

The two caressed and licked each other and were in pure bliss and euphoria.

"Y-you w-want to uh take this to the next level my sweet? Nala asked.

W-what d-do you mean darling? Simba asked seductively.

Oh I think you know what I mean. Nala licks his nose.

Well i-if y-you want to I-I mean we've never done it before.

I know I have only heard about being done so I thought we should give it a try. Nala raises here eyebrow. I am mean if your not ready we can wait.

No no I am ready if you are.

Simba and Nala got really interment and started lick each other up and down each others neck. Simba began licking Nalas chest and they began to have sex. That evening was very romantic for the two lions.

**AN:** Not sure how far I can go on this so I am leaving the sex scene like this because it's rated T not M


	15. Paradise for some and hell for others

**Chapter 15** Paradise for some hell for others.

The next morning Simba and Nala woke up very sweaty and sticky.

"Good morning sweet lips" Simba said in a soft seductive voice.

"Good morning my beautiful King. Nala spoke with one eyebrow up and a seductive smile.

The were about to kiss when Timon and Pumba emerged out of the bushes.

"Ah their you two love birds are we've been looking for you two." Timon said.

"Geese Timon haven't guys your heard of privet time." Nala spat.

"Well forgive me Nala but you twos didn't tell us were you were last night." I mean remember were raising you out here. Timon said.

"Timon I don't need to tell you me what to do since I am the king and all." Simba."

Yeah Timon, Simba is the king and what he does in privet is his business." Pumba said

"Alright alright already I only need one person to tell me Pumba. But all is forgiven Hakuna Matata right."

"Ok I forgive you" But next time I won't. Simba said sternly.

"So since were all awake and Simba and my privet time is over what do you guys want to do Nala asked."

"How about a swimming contest?" Pumba asked'

"Ptf Pumba that's the stupidest idea. Hey I got it how about a swimming contest."

"What?' Pumba was agape to what he just heard because he asked it first.

"My point exactly What do you guys say." Timon says.

"Hey Hakuna Matata" Nala said what do you think Simba?

"Hakuna Matata I up for it Nal." That's precisely what the four did.

**Meanwhile in the outlands:**

Tama and Chumvi were excused from survival training and decided to rest up and talk. Tojo and Kula were practicing there stocking techniques. Tojo had ordered all his birds to investigate the Pridelands from various locations undetected.

"Alright Kula pretend that my son is a Zebra and you have been ordered to help you party stalk it." "What do you do first? " Ni asked

"Crouch down in the grass and blend with ground walk past the target without looking interested." Never make noise and use your back end of the paw and wrist to silence your movements.

"Good then what?"

"Keep eye on target but don't follow only stay at distance until signal is given to attack.

"Good now demonstrate what you have just told me."

Kula went to her crouching position and attempted to stalk Tojo. Everything was going fine until Tojo took notice of her. "Crap"

"It's Ok Kula Stalking is the hardest of the entire hunting process we will begin again." Ni said

Kula attempted a few more tries until it was Tojos turn to play the stalker.

**Meanwhile in the Pridelands:**

Mheetu had sprinted out of Pride rock excited to explore places when Scar approached from behind.

"Boy I told you this before you are not allowed to leave with out your stupid mother or Sarabi escorting you." Scar spat

"But dad I was just"

"How many times do I have to tell you boy I am not your father nor will I ever be. You are a Mistake."

Mheetu started to cry. "Sorry My lord"

"That's better." Sarafina ran towards Mheetu. "I am sorry My lord I overslept because I am double duty as you know."

"Shut up Sarafina you have you have your rubbish of son to take care of and is not my responsibility."

"It wont happen again. My lord"

"See to it that it that you do take care of him or I'll have you work triple hunting shifts."

"I understand My lord" Scar went back to sleep in his cave.

"Mommy am I a Mistake?' Mheetu was stating to sob

"No Honey you are not a mistake but a little angle from the heavens and the stars."

"really.?"

"Yes." Infact you're a Duke of this land wether Scar likes it or not. Sarafina said with her nose in the air.

"Mommy what's a Duke?

"Well since you have royal blood from my former pride and have royal blood from Scar who had a Brother and Nephew who were true Kings. That makes you a Duke.

A one eyed Sarabi with a patch over the other walks up to them.

"Hello Sarafina and hello little Mheetu.

"Hi Auntie Sarabi.

"Hello my friend." Sarafina said.

"I heard your overworked."

"Yes I could use something."

I overheard gossip from other lioness and animals that the airoplane has a Varity of fun liquids. Some are sweet and can wake you up. While others relax the muscles and make you feel good and sleepy after a few drinks. The red stuff looks good for weddings while the yellow stuff look good for any day of the week. Maybe when your done for the day we can put Mheetu asleep and go to the airoplane and you and I can try one of the sparkling yellow liquids that come from small metal red & white cans with the weird looking eagle drawn on it."

"That sounds good to me." Sarafina said with optimism. Ok now Mheetu you be good for Auntie Sarabi while I go prepare for the Hunts and I will se you at Dinner."

"Ok Mommy."

"Kisses" Mheetu and Sarafina kissed and hugged as she left Sarabi alone with him.

"OK Mheetu now its just you and me what do you want to do today?"

"EXPLORE!"

"Alright lets go.

Mheetu and the former Queen went for a walk around the dying Pridelands.

When they got to the entrance of the Ruby caves Sarabi started to tear up as she remembered her son.

"Auntie Sarabi What's wrong?"

"Nothing is Wong Mheetu."

"Auntie Sarabi can you tell me a story?

"Okay how about the young Prince saving his beautiful Princess."

"Yea."

"Once their was once a hansom yet cocky Prince who was about a month or two older than you. But was very sweet and loving. He loved to sneak away from, his mother and explore when she was asleep. He had friends that he went exploring with. In those days the land was much more lushes and good-looking to explore around. He and his friends had found this cave. This was special cave to him."

"One day he saved his best friend the Princess from a bully and who had fallen in love but hadn't known it at the time. Weeks later He found out he was in love and was going to admit his true feelings to the Princess. As he went to find her she was drowning in a near by Watering hole. He ran at fast speed and struggled at first but found his strength and saved her. They kissed for the first time in lives and admitting their true love to each other. "

That evening he took the Princess to this here cave on a romantic date. The Prince had become King when his father was murdered but had to leave for his protection. Unfortunately the young King and Princess were killed as they were laving. Now they live in harmony amongst the stars watching over us with the other great kings of the past."

Wow what a story Aunty Sarabi. is that a true story?"

The former Queen teared up but composed herself quickly.

"Yes it is. The Princess was your big Sister Nala and the Handsome Prince that became King was your Brother in-law Simba." Sarabi solemnly said

"Well I don't think their really dead as long as we remember them Aunty Sarabi."

"That's good thinking my child." Now come on it almost dinner time.

"As the two were heading back they ran into some Hyenas.

"Hey watch it lions. One of them said."

"You Watch it Hyena."

A Hyena was about to attack when Tisa and a former aid to the Queen came over. The two growled at the hyenas until they left. Latter that evening Sarabi and Sarafina traveled to the airoplane to have that drink.

**AN: Hey I got to have some fun with them since airplane is still around**


	16. 16 found part 1

**Chapter 16 ** Found part 1

Tojo had tuned two years old today and was now an official adult. His father Ni had developed a cancer of the kidney in the last few weeks and was slowly dying. It was not the greatest of birthdays because of this because Ni would die soon. Everyone was surrounded by Tojo's father as he was lying down at his makeshift death bed of grass.

"Father how are you today?" Tojo asked.

"I've been worse my son. Its just a scratch." Ni coughed

"Father we're here for you." Tojo sniveled

"Yes Mr. Ni we all are here for you." Chumvi said."

"Tojo it is time." Ni breathing was weakening and he was wheezing now.

"No father you cant go"

"Tojo you are set to be on your own now and you must unlearn what you have learned."(I know I stole this line from Star wars)

"Father please."

"Son I cough cough" Ni stuttered and coughed some more and passed away. The gang surrounded Tojo and went into morning for Tojos father.

**Meanwhile in the Pridelands.**

The Pridelands have become very barren and deselect. All plants have died due to total drought and all animals except for the lions and Hyena's have left. The only food left was from the airplane which was only penults, chips and pretzels. Nuka was born Skinny and shaky today and Scar was displeased about that and decided against to have Nuka next in line. Also Scar had now forced Zira to join in the Hunts.

Mheetu had become a lean teen lion and was always getting in trouble wit the Hyena pups. Today Mheetu had been grounded for another fight that he was loosing since he was scrawny and not that strong. Sarabi was bringing back a bag of Cheetos to Mheetu, when she overheard some Hyenas talking.

"Hey did you hear that Scar is going to kill Mheetu tomorrow."

"No but that's good one less stupid Lion to compete with."

"Yeah Scar says He's old enough to take car of himself and doesn't want him around so he's going to have him sleep with the fishes."

Sarabi dropped the bag in shock and ran to find Sarafina who was in the baron Savanna with her teams trying to figure out what to do since there was no food anywhere. Sarabi had bumped into Birdie who was observing the situation.

"Birdie what a nice surprise to see you."

Pleasures all mine Sarabi."

"Listen I don't have much time but I need you to inform your mate Bluey when you see him to have him find Mheetu and bring him to the boarder tonight. Have Bluey give him a message that he is no longer grounded and his mother has approved of it."

"Yes ma'am" Birdie flew off as Sarabi ran towards Sarafina.

Sarabi my old friend what brings you here?

"Sarafina your son Mheetu is in danger of being killed tomorrow. I have found Birdie to inform her mate to get Mheetu to the boarder immediately I will take him to Ni and the children. We are secretly leaving here tonight"

"Well take good care of my son and tell him I love him. Maybe its time you guys can find help out there because this is ridiculous with no food or water around. "

"Sure thing I'll see what I can do."

The two lionesses hugged goodbye and went their Separate ways.

Bluey And Birdie had brought Mheetu to the border where the one eyed Lioness was waiting for them.

"Auntie Sarabi What's this all about I'm in danger and who are these birds?

"These birds belong to your half cousin Tojo who you never met and will be meeting tonight along with your half uncle and Tojos friends." I have overheard that Scar wants you dead so I have sent these two parakeets to send for you so you and I can sneak out to safety."

"I see well show the way the way Auntie Sarabi."

The four of them snuck out the boarder to find three other birds on patrol of the outlands.

Sweetie sees that Bluey and Birdie are with two lions.

Ah We have company. Snowey you can stand down your attack Bluey and Birdie are with them. Snowey did what he was told and nodded to Buddy to stand down.

Just then Chumvi had came into view of the newcomers.

"Sarabi is that you?''

"Yes it is me and Chumvi my how you've grown."

"What happened to your eye and who is this young man?

"This is Mheetu Sarafinas son. I can explain about my eye another time. Where is Ni and the others?"

"Sarabi I think you better come with me to Tojo. He can explain more to you. Come with me." The three lions and the birds walked until they approached a depressed Tojo, Kula and Tama who were just finishing a funeral for Ni.

Tama looked up from the grave first.

Tojo Kula Look Tama said formally

"Sarabi what bring you here?" Kula asked.

"Tojo Kula Tama you've grown nicely." What has happened.

"My father has passed this morning from an unknown illness. Tojo glumly said with tears in his eyes.

"I am terribly sorry for your loss. I wish he wasn't a rouge we could have treated him back in the Pridelands a long time ago."

"Sarabi What happen to you eye if you don't mind? Kula asked.

"Scar happened" Mheetu interrupted.

"And who do we have here? Tojo asked

My name is Mheetu sir and I was told about Auntie Sarabi's eye was pulled out before I was born."

"Is your Mother Sarafina?"

"Yes Sir."

"Well allow me to introduce myself. I am your half cousin Tojo and this my Mate Kula. Kula Nodded. Nice to meet you in person Mheetu."

"You have heard of me."

"Yes Tojos birds have been keeping tabs on you all this time." Kula replied

"Yes we have and my name is Tama and you have already met my mate Chumvi."

"Oh I see" the young boy replied. So what do we do for food out here?

Mheetu unforgivably this place is not much better than the Pridelands and So your going to have to listen to my orders since my father is no longer amongst us.

Tomorrow Kula, Bluey and I have decided to see if we can find any food near the edges of the Jungle." While Chumvi, Tama and you Mheetu can stay here to try to find food here and lean from them. Sarabi I would be honored if you were to join us? Tojo asked

I don't know I haven't been able to hunt in such a long time I don't know if I can keep up with one eye and all. Sarabi replied.

Sarabi please, I would love to have my former Queen join my mate and I on this hunt it would mean so much to me personally. I always dreamed that I was on your hunting team. Kula pleaded.

Ok my child I will join you I am only observing I want to know how well you guys are in hunting.

"Thank you so much Sarabi. Kula ran over and gave Sarabi a hug.

"Alright then we will start mid-morning. Tojo ordered.

"The next morning the two groups spilt.

Bluey had decided to ride on Sarabi since she was just observing.

The three lions got close to the edge of the jungle and heard singing in the background. Bluey dropped out of site and hid in the grasses.

''Alright everyone get down here's the plan we have a warthog and Meer cat.'' Sarabi immediately said since she forgot she was just observation and was used to issuing orders when she did hunts in the past.

''Hey I thought you were just watching us Kula whispered.

''Sorry was I just so excited that I went back to my old routine.

It's Ok I think we would all like to hear from the old master herself. Tojo whispered

"If you insist." OK then Tojo you stalk from the left side of the warthog and meercat until one of them separates then Kula you go for the charge when you see my signal. I'll flick my tail for the signal to charge." Usually were in a team of six but this will have to do. Alright everyone to your stations lets go. Sarabi explained

"Not bad for an old-timer. Kula muttered with a smile

**An**: it is now 3:30 PST and I am tired so I am going to have split this up to another chapter


	17. 17 Found part II

**Chapter 17 **Found part II

Kula spotted the warthog separating from the Meercat that was singing off key. The warthog was chasing a blue beetle unaware he was being tracked. Kula saw the signal and went to peruse the warthog that was humming the same tune as he was following the beetle.

The beetle flew away as he pounced on a log. The warthog continued to purse to another log were the beetle was but the beetle evaded him again. Kula was getting very close to attack when something must have gone wrong because the warthog noticed Kula and started to scream. Kula ran in pursuit. Tojo noticed.

"Ah shit Kula wait." Tojo said as he started to run after the warthog as well. The two ran after Pumba as he fast for a warthog. But ran into a tree under stump. Timon heard his cry.

"Pumba?"

"Their going to eat me."

Pumba pumba Pumba why do I have to save your aaaaaaassssss! Just then Simba and Nala popped out and pounced on Tojo and Kula. The four lions were fighting harshly. Timon was calling out fight moves.

Then Simba had pinned Tojo and Nala had pinned Kula.

Simba? Nala? Each lion surprising recognized the other. Sarabi sprinted over with Bluey flying behind.

"Is it really you?" both Tojo and Kula asked to their opponent. Simba and Nala Stepped back since they didn't recognize their old friends right away.

"Who are you?" Simba and Nala asked in unison

Daddy Simba it is you! Bluey chirped as he flew ahead of Sarabi and landed on a tree branch. Bluey then preens his feathers.

Simba looks at the bird then sees his mother walking slowly towards him.

"Mom?"

"Son your alive! Sarabi screeched in joy.

"Mom it is you." The two ran up to each other for a hug. Nala soon recognized her childhood friends and ran up to Kula. Kula Tojo its great to see ya. Simba ended his hug with his mother to greet his friends.

"Scar told me your were killed when you tried to escape but I guess he was wrong. Its great to see you." Sarabi said joyfully.

Wow mom and Tojo you sure have changed and your voice and main. "Simba said delightfully says

"Cant say much about you too as well my friend." Tojo said

"Kula it great to see you again. I missed you" Nala says

"Yeah well I've missed you too Nala." Kula responds joyfully

Timon notices the sudden change in attitude and interrupts the four lions.

"Hey Your Majesty what's going on here!" Timon Yells at them

Hey Pumba get over here Timon this is Tojo, Kula, Bluey, and my mother Sarabi. Simba says.

"Nice to meet you all." Whoa whoa Time out! Let me get this strait you two know them and they know you and they want to eat him and everyone is ok with this. Did I miss Something!"

"Relax Timon" Nala Said.

Well now that we found you alive I think its time you two came back to retake Pride Rock. Sarabi said

"Mom I don't think I am ready to go back and take back Pride Rock.

"Simba you must take back Pride Rock its your kingdom son."

"But Mom The Jungle is so much better for us to live in. No responsibilities no rules and no worries."

Simba J. Lion I didn't raise you to be so foolish and irresponsible you must come back to take back Pride Rock as it is in your duty to so!" Sarabi roared to Simba

"You're Mom has a point Simba I have sent the birds to observe the situation of the Pridelands over the years and its not what you remember. That asshole of an Uncle of yours has turned it to hell." Tojo said

"That's right Simba there's no food, no water everything is destroyed. Simba if you don't come back we will all suffer and starve." Sarabi clarifies

"Well I don't Know?''

"Simba?"

Sarabi let me talk to him. Can you all excuses us for a moment. Nala says

The group all leaves Simba and Nala alone.

Nala winks at Simba as he follows her. She leads him down a waterfall siding and to a pond to get a drink.

Simba decides to play with her and runs away then jumps back into the water. Nala not sure about the game looks down into the water when Simba pops out of the water and pulls here in. Nala realizing it was a game pushes him back into the water. The two run through a meadow and play fight till they tumble down a hill where Simba pins Nala for the first time in his life and they laugh about it. The two nuzzle each other and kiss each other and walk to their special spot where they had sex a year ago.

"Simba?"

''Yes Nal''

''I think its time that we come back now''

''But Nala don't you think we could rule here in the jungle with no worries and responsibilities and no rules.''

''No sweetie we need to go back everyone needs us. Think of your mom and our friends.''

''Well what about Hukuna Matata?''

''Hey will always have hukuna matata. It just right now we have to put it on the shelf until things are back to normal again and we can raise a family together.''

'' I really wish my father was here Nala I'm scared of going back.'' Sometimes I feel it was my fault for letting him die.''

''Simba it wasn't your fault I was there remember.'' We were just cubs and it scars doing'' So lets put that in the past and take back what's ours.''

''On one condition.''

''Name it''

''That you marry me properly with the commoners invited to our wedding and be my Queen.''

''Yes yes I will marry you and be your Queen.''

Comer here you.

The two kissed and nuzzled each other. Nala and Simba Purred as that took place.

After the cuddling was over. The two decided to head back where they left the others. It was now dark and so they had to wake everyone up.

Nala started with Timon and Pumba.

Hey wake up, wake up. Nala Whispered as she tapped Timon.

Mhm Timons eye lids slowly opened to see Nalas face.

Aaahh Ahh they both went. Hey hey its me remember.

Don't you ever do that again Carnivores oy. Nala quickly was thinking she is going to kill them after that remark but doesn't since she's their friend and composes herself.

Come you two were going.

"Go. Go where?"

To take back Pride Rock from Scar. Who? Timon asked The rock has a scar? Pumba asked NO Simba and I have to take Pride Rock from scar so we can restore order to the kingdom. The two had confused looks on there faces. "Oh! Come on lets go. NOW! Nala yelled "Oh" the duo just said

Simba woke up Tojo, Kula, Bluey and his mother. "Guys I Have decided to go back but we need to strategies this."

"Now that is the responsible boy I raised." Now let me just say we are outnumbered by 14 we will need help." Sarabi said. "HMM Simba went. "Simba My I make a suggestion?" Yes Tojo what do you have in mind? I'll have my birds for recon to see how can have tactical advantages then I'll get lions and lionesses in line. Bluey who is your fastest in your squad? Tojo asked.

"Snowey is sir." Ok then Send Snowey to Malkas pride and request reinforcements. Meanwhile have the rest of your squad scout the tactical locations of the hyenas and report back to me or Simba so Simba or I can decide our best attacks in defense and offence. We will wait in the elephant graveyard border. "Aye aye sir." Bluey flew off.

"Good job Tojo now we will need some sort of distraction in the meantime but I'll think of that while we get closer to the elephant graveyard." Simba said.

"I will get Chumvi Tama and you're your brother Nala to meet us." Kula said "I have a brother?" Yes Mheetue is his name." Kula said Nala smiled.

"Alright everyone lets head out" Simba ordered.

**An: Time for the battle in the next chapter. Be prepared. **


	18. The battle for pride rock

**Chapter 18 The Battle for pride rock**

**An: here it is I don't own the Lion King or Star Trek VI. Play Battle For Peace Star Trek VI on youtube while reading this chapter. Play it about just before they start the battle and during you can see were it fits.**

As the group entered the "Elephant Graveyard" Tojo requested to go to the outlands to make preparations with Kula, Chumvi, Tama, Mheetu and his birds. Simba agreed. Simba, Nala, Sarabi, Timon, and Pumba arrived to a lookout point to see the entire Pride Lands decimated.

"Mom I didn't want to believe you."

"Its Ok son you're here is all that matters." Sarabi said

"Oy were going to fight your uncle for this." Timon pointing out the obvious.

"Yes Timon this my home."

Talk about your fixer upper. Well Simba if it means this much to ya then were with you to the end.

Bluey flew in to the group landing on Simba.

"Daddy Simba all my birds except for Snowey who is at Malkas, have scouted the situation."

"Yes what do you have Bluey"

"Well Sweetie reported that there are Hyenas surrounding Pride rock from the front alcove and the sides. He and I both agree a sneak attack from behind since no one is in the back guarding. Buddy reported the lionesses are being ordered to return to Scar for some reason. Scar is reported to be on a war path for reasons unknown. Birdie is with Tojo and the others preparing and Tojo has his sward with him and is wearing his war hat."

"hmm will need to get a closer look but there are Hyenas directly ahead sleeping. Bluey tell Tojo to be ready as soon as he see me. Let him decide when he thinks he is ready to attack. Simba said.

Yes your Majesty." Bluey flew off

"Alright then Come on lets go." Simba ordered

The group got closer to were the Hyenas were sleeping.

Hyenas I hate Hyenas. So what your plan getting past those guys.

"Live bait"

Good Idea. Heeeey

Common Timon you two got to create a diversion.

What do you want me to do? Dress in drag and do the hula?If that's your diversion then yes. Luau! If you're hungry for a hunk of fat and juicy meat Eat my buddy Pumbaa here because he is a treat. Come on down and dine. On this tasty swine. All you have to do is get in line. Aaaare you achin' yup yup yup. Foooor some bacon? Yup yup yup Heeee's a big pig yup yup yup. You could be a big pig too. Oy! Heeeelllp as the duo run away from hungery Hiannas.

"Well that was just stupid." Sarabi said.

"Sarabi you have to get used to those two as we did." Nala said

"Ah I see. Well let's proceed."

The three got closer to pride rock.

"Mom Nala you guys rally up the Lionesses and await orders from Tojo or me. I'll go after Scar. As they split and got even closer Scar was out on the war Path.

Saaaaarraaafinnaaaaaaaa! Scar roared Sarafina walked up to scar with here teeth bard.

"Yes My Lord?" Sarafina hissed and bowed.

"Where are your hunting parties they are not doing their jobs, and where are Sarabi and your idiot son?

"Well your Majesty I don't know where my son and Sarabi have been since I have been away from them and with my hunting parties and if you haven't noticed there's no food."

No Sarafina you're not looking hard enough.

Scar its over we have one choice and that's for us to leave Pride Rock.

No, where not going anywhere. Than you have sentenced us all to death. So be it. You can't do that. I am the King I can do what ever I want. If you were half the kings Mufasa and Simba were.

I am ten times more then Mufasa and his brat Simba was. Scar swats Sarafina down. Lightning strikes, Simba, and Nala come into view from behind. Sarafina looks to see Simba and Nala in aw.

"Simba, Nala you're alive."

"Yes Mom we are home." Nala nuzzles her mom "How can that be?" "It doesn't matter now shhh."

Scar recognizes the two.

"Simba Nala you're alive." He looks at the trio who gulped.

"Yes Scar we are and were here to take back what's ours." Just then Bluey landed on a rock and winked at Nala and Simba.

Simba Nala I told you this is my Kingdom now and its you who are trespassing.

"I don't think So Scar. Simba said Attack Simba roared. Bluey waved his wing. Just then Tojo and his gang came out of hiding and Tojo raised his sward "Lionesses Attack." Tojo pointed his sward to a forward motion. Lions went into a forward tush Hyannas.

Hyenas and Lions started to charged at each other.

Simba and Scar were circling while Tojo was barking orders to his birds and the lioness.

Hyannas and Lions were being killed left and right. Lions were winning

Zira noticed the battle and her hunting party rushed in to join the Hyannis in battle.

"You see Simba you are outnumbered and I have the upper hand. But this is what you wanted monarch to monarch eyeball to eyeball." Scar hissed as he and Simba were circling.

"I don't think so Scar."

Just then as the two were about to attack another lighting strike hit and a fire lit up the ground. Timon and Pumba were fighting in their own comical sense. Lions attacking Hyannis in the right and left as Tojo was receiving tactical and barking more orders as Zira was barking orders from her side. Jabs bites and scathes were being performed left and right as each side were fitting a bloody battle.

Scar had scampered to the top of Pride Rock where Simba had perused.

The fight was getting very intense on the ground. Blood was everywhere. Limbs torn apart from both sides.

Slashes musnt slages as Simbas pride was loosing lions left and write. Even Rafaki got in tohe fight. Tojo took an evasive manover to move falnks to his left and had orderded others to pursure arund the lefet of the rock. more jabs and bites contuend.

Chumvi had Zira pinned and bit part of her right ear. Zira screamed in pain but was able to throw him off. Tama had her right eye cought from a hyanna and lsot part of her tail she cowerd away from the fight when her tail was cought off.

Nala finshed off three hyannas and left them to die.

Then Nala had followed up to Simba and Scar who were fighting up there.

"It's over scar you lost now run. Run away and never return." Simba Growled

Yes as you wish your Majesty. Scar had thrown hot coals in Simba's eye to obtain an advantage but failed because Simba had dodged and had Scar Pinned.

Just then Lionesses from Malkas pride had surrounded the Hyenas on the ground. Scar broke Simba's pin and leapt to the ground from the top of pride rock and was about to retreat when more of Malkas pride had the remaining Hyannis and Zira Surrounded. King Malka had emerged from behind his lioness with Snowey ridding his shoulder.

Simba and Nala sprinted down to the surrounded group as now they were smaller and were now outnumbered. "Scar you are banished from My Land to the Outlands and if you or any of your Hyena Friends cross my borders then a prenatally will be a pound of flesh of what you caught. The second offence will be a trail and sentenced to death by the one who crosses over. "

"Simba this is not over yet and you will see my wrath again."

Scar Zira, Nuka, six loyal lionesses and eleven Hyenas left to the outlands.

Malka slowly approached Simba as Snowey flew back to his group.

"It's nice seeing you again Simba" Malka said softly. Malka has a two tone mane and sounds like Sean Connery.

"Malka it's been a long time my old friend." So how are you Nala asked?

"Allow me to you to introduce you to my mate and Queen Mili and my daughter Ashanti." Ashanti curtsied.

Mheetu perked up to see a lioness his own age.

"We are horned to be here to help Malkas old friends." Mili said

Thank you Mili and thank you all for helping my pride. Malka would care to stay here for a few days and attend some ceremonies and my wedding with Nala."

"Please King Malka it would mean a lot to me if you did stay for a while." Nala requested

Of cores Nala we shall stay for a while." Malka joyfully said Malka nodded at his wife.

**An: Not the end yet but soon**


	19. The royal wedding and the End?

**AN: hear we are at the end of this book. I don't own the Lion King. The only thing that is mine are the Bird Names and some OC's I invented. I would like to thank those who read and reviewed my first Fanfiction. Also I would like to Thank Brasta septum, Strike the wolf and The Real Simba for letting me use some of their material and OCs. Ok lets end this shall we.**

**Chapter 19 **The royal wedding and the End?

"I'd like to call Tojo James Kutslaher to approach. Simba said in an authoritative tone but smiled as Tojo gradually approached him and bowed.

"Yes Your Majesty" Tojo said

"Tojo you have served and defined this Pride with the best of your abilities and have proven beyond my or the prides expectations. Therefore I am promoting you General Tojo James Kutslasher head of the new army of this pride that you and your mate Cornel Kula will raise together. What say you."

"Your Majesty I am horned to be the General to the new grand army my wife and I will put together it will be the finest you'll ever see."

Well then General I shall give you this decoration of honor for your bravery and dedication." It was the airplanes captain's wing insignia.

"Thank you Your Majesty" Thank you General wink Thanks for saving my ass buddy Simba whispered in his ear. No problem partner. Tojo bowed and went back to the audience as they cheered.

Next I would Like to call Captain Bluey Bernardo Parakeet. Bluey flew up to Simba and bowed.

"Yes your Highness."

Bluey you and your friends Sweetie, Birdie, Snowey and Buddy have saved me, my future mate and my family many times in the past. You personally helped in defeating scar with your wisdom and courage. I therefore grant you to be my new Majordomo of this Royal family, I believe you and your friends can fulfill this job. What say you.

Your Highness I would be honored to be you new Majordomo and do my best to serve you and the royal family. "Thank You" Bluey Smiled. I present to you Majordomo Bluey Bernardo Parakeet. The crowed cheered as Bluey Bowed. Thanks Daddy Simba he whispered. Don't mention it.

"hey what about us Timon and Pumba complained.

Ah yes Timon and Pumba I haven't forgotten your valiant help against scar and raising Nala and I in the jungle.

"Yes your Majesty" hear it comes Pumba he pokes Pumba who was smiling.

"I hear by promote you two to decorated royal…Babysitters." What. Pumba jabs Timon. Oh well Thanks Simba we wont let you down. Timon and Pumba bow and leave grumbling.

The next morning was Simba and Nalas wedding ceremony. It was all done fancy with white and gold flowers as a mock floor at the base of Priderock. Simba made a law that Commoners may attend the wedding just like he said he would do when he heard about the wedding from Zazu. Rafiki was semi dressed in grass robes as he was the preacher for the ceremony. Simba had the Gold Heart pendent that he received from Nala on his 6 month birthday.

Nala had come out of her dressing area as she was wearing a White Flower crown made by Meer cats. The part of her scarf from her father. The emerald N Necklaces with gold lace chain and the perfume that Chumvi had given her years ago. Also she had purple fruit mascara on.

Nala who was pregnant slowly waddled to a Simba who had his signature Grin. Nala was beaming with joy as she approached the alter. Rafiki began. Simba, Nala friends Family and horned guest we are here today join King Simba J. Lion to this lovely young Lioness Nala H. StarFire.

"Simba Nala I have Presented you, fixed you up, when sick and hurt, and watched you two grow up together and now you are ready to get married and continue the Great Circle of life." Rafiki laughed and smiled widely.

"Simba do you take this lovely Lioness to be your mate Queen and mother? Will you protect her from danger and cherish her in sickness and times of darkness and good times ahead?

"Yes I do."

Nala will take this Lion to be your husband, mate, King, and Father? Will you protect him and take over as loyal queen if he is sick or hurt. Cherish him in good and bad times?'

Yes yes I do.

"Well then hehe you what this means then. Hehe. With the power invest in me from the great sprit and granted from the kings of the past I know pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Lion King and Queen of the Pridelands. Simba you may now Kiss the Bride He he ha ha.

Simba And Nala Kissed as the crowed cheered applaud and whistled for the newlyweds.

"Way to go Simba" Chumvi yelled. "You go girl." Kula screamed That's my boy Sarabi yelled That's my daughter Sarafina yelled. As the two walked down the makeshift aisle of white and golden flowers. "I love moments like this not like love." Timon and Pumba cried.

The reception was very formal but fun. An elephant was found and caught as the main cores. Wines and Champaign was being served from glasses found in the first class section of the airplane. Meer cats served as waiters and bus boys.

"Waiter waiter. Sarafina was already drunk from drinking four glasses of wine and champagne. She had retired her position of team leader as hunts thus putting Sarabi back in charge of her old team and Tama taking over for the another team. Sometimes Kula would be a team leader but had to help Tojo with the new army. Little did Sarafina know that she has become an alcoholic since the day she was introduced to alcohol.

"Damnit where the waiter I am out of that red stuff."

"Sarafina my friend don't you think you've had enough." Yes Mom don't you think you should stop you've had two sparkling liquids and two fun red liquids . "Sarabi, Nala I. I Hiccup haven't even hiccup its my. my daughters wedding hiccup. Don't tell this leader. Er. What. no what I want Hiccup. Sarafina collapsed.

"Mom''

"Nala dear you better let your mother rest. She has it hard these last few years."

At Tojo's table Tojo was playing with the cell phone playing Pac-man when the phone rang.

"Aw crap." hello ?

"Oh my God its Captain Kirk!" a girl said on the other line.

I don't know any Captain Kirk but you send this rambunctious violator of rules to me you understand.

"Yeah sure Captain tell Scotty to beam us up. The girl laughs and hangs up.

Hey Chumvi do you know any Captain Kirk?

No why.

Well call back this female voice and you'll see.

Chumvi is handed the phone and pushes redial.

"Hello"

Hello whos this? Chumvi asks

Oh MY god now we have Batman on the phone. Amy come quick it s Batman.

Who is this Bat Man you speak of. Click

"Hey Malka come over here. Chumvi called King Malka

What Chumvi? Malka pads over to Chumvi.

"I dare ya to play with this flip rectangle."

"Ok. Lets have it." Chumvi passes the phone to Malka.

Chumvi pushes some buttons. It rings. A different female pick up the phone.

Hello?

This is Mountaineer King Malka Mountaineer.

"Its James Bond gasp. Hi Mr. Bond I'm Pussy Galore."

"Pussy hugh? What type of Lioness has the name Pussy?''

''Oh Mr. Bond?'' click.

I am not Mr. bond. Hello hello pussy? hello

The other lions started to laugh and hit the ground laughing hard.

What what did I say? A studduned Malka lookesd

Nothing Mlaka Ha ha nothing Chumvi and Tojo couldn't stop laughing.

The wedding reception lasted well into the evening as there was dancing and conversation amongst both Simba and Malkas Prides. This was possible due the fact that Rafiki made a fire for the them to see each other that night.

Months later the Pride Lands fully recovered all the animals have returned and Nala gave birth to a healthy Baby Boy Kopa.

Kopa was being presented on a clear blue day about 84 degrees. While Captain Bluey flew in to bow to King Simba and Queen Nala where standing at the Promontory Together as they were proudly smiling and looking at the newly born son being raised to the people. Timon and Pumba were standing next to them razing there hands in front of the cheering of animals. Doves flying in the air. The rest of the blue birds were there in the back end of the promontory with General Tojo who was wearing his napoleon hat and his wife Cornel Kula cooing there daughter Vitani. Chumvi and Tama gave birth to Twin girls Dotty and Spotty. Mheetue and Ashanti were dating each other. As Kopa was being presented. The sun shown in with the ghost of Mufasa smiling above. As "The Circle of Life" continues.

The End or is it?

**An: Thank you very much for all your support in this story. I'll begin the next one as soon as I can but I have school to attend to so Updates will be slower. Thank you very much ****Jonny2b.**


End file.
